The Strongest Human Race
by Uzumaki Vantovehl
Summary: Naruto tersedot kedalam Limbo saat menyegel Kaguya, tanpa di ketahui Naruto, beberapa temannya tersedot ke dimensi lain. Para bijū mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dimensi yang penuh akan makhluk supernatural. Bagaimanakah petualangannya di dimensi tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Strongest Human Race

 **Rate:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Harem

 **Disclaimed:** I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD.

 **Summary:** Naruto tersedot kedalam Limbo saat menyegel Kaguya, tanpa di ketahui Naruto, beberapa temannya tersedot ke dimensi lain. Para bijū mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dimensi yang penuh akan makhluk supernatural. Bagaimanakah petualangannya di dimensi tersebut?

 **Warning:** Semi-Godlike!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Immortal!Naruto and Etc.

 **Attention:** Saya hanya meminjam character dari dua anime yang saya sebutkan tadi, jadi apabila tidak ada kesamaan dalam character yang saya pinjam mohon maaf karena ini **'Pure My Imagination'**. If You Don't Like This Story, You Can Leave!

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Chapter 1 : Pilot!**

Kicauan burung membangunkan pria berusia 22 tahun yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, pria tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah seorang ninja yang berasal dari Konohagakure. Tapi sekarang dia berada di Kuoh City.

3 bulan yang lalu, Naruto terperangkap di dalam Limbo selama 5 tahun, berkat bantuan para bijū ia akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut, hanya saja itu semua memiliki harga yang sangat mahal, sebuah harga yang akan Naruto ingat sepanjang hidupnya. Sebuah harga yang di namakan pengorbanan.

Iya. Para bijū yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto mengorbankan nyawa mereka dengan mentransfer semua chakra mereka pada Naruto.

Para bijū juga yang merobek Limbo dan membawa Naruto ke dimensi yang tidak Naruto kenal sama sekali.

Naruto adalah pahlawan dunia ninja, berkat dirinya perdamaian sejati dapat tercipta di Elemental Nation, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menikmati kedamaian tersebut karena dirinya menyegel Kaguya dan tanpa sengaja membuka portal Limbo dan dia tersedot masuk ke dalam Limbo.

 _'Sakura-chan, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-Baachan, dan yang lainnya. Aku merindukan kalian.'_ Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia sungguh rindu kampung halamannya, tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus melanjutkan hidup.

Setelah melakukan aktifitas rutin di pagi hari, Naruto memakai kaos warna putih dengan lambang Uzumaki, di padukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sport putih, Naruto melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit kesusahan tinggal di dimensi ini, keterbatasan informasi membuat Naruto harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengetahui dunia ini, akhirnya ia tahu banyak hal yang ada di dunia ini, termasuk makhluk-makhluk supernatural.

Membuka stand ramen yang ia dirikan 1 bulan lalu, Naruto mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang akan di gunakan untuk membuat ramen, setelah beberapa bulan mencari informasi akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka stand ramen di dekat Kuoh Academy, bisa di bilang para gadis banyak yang berkunjung ke stand ramennya hanya untuk melihat sang koki tampan memasak ramen dan menikmati lezatnya ramen buatan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah Menma-san, pesan seperti biasa?" tanya Naruto melihat pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan siswa Kuoh Academy sudah duduk di dalam stand ramen.

Menma, Menma Gremory. Pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun, memiliki rambut warna merah merupakan pelanggan setia Naruto, pria berusia 22 tahun sangat tahu kalau pelanggan setianya bukanlah seorang manusia biasa, Menma adalah seorang Iblis.

Sambil tersenyum Menma mengangguk, "Jangan lupa beri ekstra menma yang banyak, Naruto-san." Naruto mengangguk dan mulai membuat semangkuk ramen dengan ekstra menma.

Sambil membuat ramen Naruto bisa mendengar perkataan Menma yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Hah! Tou-sama memang menyebalkan, buat apa berlatih chakra kontrol? Buat apa aku belajar chakra kontrol kalau dengan kekuatanku sekarang sudah bisa mengalahkan beberapa musuhku." Menma membaca lembar pertama buku yang ia pegang, "Kenapa juga Tou-sama menyuruhku membaca buku ini, bukankah kalau belajar langsung dari Tou-sama tidak perlu repot-repot membaca buku." Menma menghela nafas panjang karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia harus berlatih chakra kontrol yang sebenarnya kurang di sukai olehnya, ia lebih senang berlatih _**Chain of Destruction**_ yang merupakan _Bloodline_ dari ibunya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan menaikan alisnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau pelanggannya yang merupakan Iblis berbicara mengenai chakra kontrol, bisa di bilang chakra kontrol adalah latihan dasar untuk membentuk tubuh seorang ninja. Apa Menma seorang ninja? Itulah yang di pikirkan Naruto.

Naruto ingin sekali membantu pelanggan setianya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah cara yang mungkin membuat Menma tertarik.

"Chakra Kontrol adalah dasar dari semua Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, maupun Genjutsu. Bagi seorang ninja chakra adalah sumber kekuatannya, tanpa chakra kontrol seorang ninja akan sangat kesulitan mengontrol kekuatannya, maka dari itu perlu melatih chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh dan mengontrolnya dengan sempurna." kata Naruto yang sudah selesai membuat ramen dengan ekstra menma dan menaruhnya di atas meja Menma dengan tersenyum, Menma yang terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto terdiam sesaat hingga pria berusia 22 tahun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kamu tertarik mempelajarinya Menma-san? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarkanmu?"

"N-Naruto-san." Menma tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berasumsi bahwa Naruto tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, ia berpikir apa Naruto juga ninja seperti Ibu, Ayah dan anggota Peerage ibunya.

Menma menundukan kepala, ia tahu betul apabila seorang manusia tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya, pasti tidak akan mau menerima keberadaannya yang seorang Iblis.

"Ada apa Menma-san?"

"Apa Naruto-san tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" Menma bertanya sambil menundukan kepalanya, ramen yang berada di depannya di biarkan begitu saja.

Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, ia tahu kemana arah bicara pemuda berambut merah tertuju.

"Jangan bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu siapa dirimu Menma-san, lagi pula itu tidak akan merubah pandangan diriku tentangmu." wajah yang tadinya tertunduk memandang Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, "Bahkan jika kamu adalah adikku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kondisimu."

Menma terkejut dengan pernyataan yang di buat oleh Naruto, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat saat Naruto berbicara seperti itu, ia memang tidak memiliki kakak maupun adik, tapi ia memiliki 2 orang sepupu, yang pertama adalah Sirzechs Lucifer yang merupakan salah satu penguasa dunia bawah, yang kedua adalah Rias Gremory yang merupakan siswi kelas tiga di Kuoh Academy.

"B-benarkah itu Naruto-niichan?" Menma sangat senang sehingga memanggil Naruto dengan suffix _'niichan'_.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto, "Lebih baik kamu cepat habiskan ramenmu, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Menma mengangguk dan menghabiskan semangkuk ramen ekstra menma.

Sementara Menma menghabiskan ramennya, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Rias, Rias Gremory nama gadis tersebut, ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi dengan kelebihannya menjadi seorang Iblis, ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat ia mengintip di balik pintu gerbang Kuoh Academy.

Rias memang sangat tertarik dengan pria berambut pirang yang memiliki marga Uzumaki itu, sudah beberapa kali ia memesan ramen di kedai ramen yang di beri nama **'Uzumaki Ramen'** tersebut, ramen yang Naruto buat memang sangat nikmat dan lezat.

Naruto di kenal sangat ramah dengan para pembeli yang datang ketempatnya, tapi kali ini ia sangat terkejut karena Naruto tahu siapa sebenarnya Menma, dan bisa di pastikan Naruto juga tahu siapa dirinya.

Rias berpikir untuk ikut berlatih juga bersama Menma, tapi ia sangat malu untuk mendatangi Naruto dan memintanya melatih dirinya dan anggota Peerage-nya, padahal ini kesempatan bagus karena Rias tahu pria berambut pirang tersebut bukan manusia biasa sehingga mampu mengaburkan tekanan kekuatannya.

Mengepalkan tangan kanannya, "Sial! Waktuku tinggal 2 minggu untuk bertanding melawan Riser! Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Uzumaki-san?" ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak-tidak, apa kata Uzumaki-san jika aku datang dan memintanya melatih kami? Lebih baik sekarang aku dan yang lainnya pergi ke vila itu untuk berlatih." Rias berjalan meninggalkan gerbang Kuoh Academy, ia sudah membuat jadwal untuk berlatih menghadapi Riser nanti.

Di stand ramen, Menma bercerita banyak tentang sistem yang di gunakan oleh para Iblis, Menma juga menawarkan Naruto untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Peerage-nya, tapi Naruto menolak dengan cara halus, dan Menma bisa mengerti itu. Menma juga minta Naruto melatih dirinya dan anggota Peerage-nya.

"Naruto-niichan terima kasih atas ramennya, nanti sepulang sekolah aku jemput." kata Menma yang akan menjemput Naruto dan membawanya ke salah satu vila milik kediamaan Gremory.

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang lain."

Menma keluar dari stand ramen dengan wajah senang, bukan hanya akan di latih oleh Naruto, tapi ia juga mendapatkan seorang kakak angkat yang mau menerima kondisinya sebagai Iblis.

Naruto keluar dan melambaikan tangan kearah Menma yang berjalan memasuki gerbang Kuoh Academy, "Naruto-niichan. Aku suka dengan panggilan itu." katanya tertawa kecil.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Gremory Manor, di dunia bawah hanya ada dua manor yang memakai lambang Gremory. Manor yang pertama adalah manor tempat dimana Sirzechs Lucifer dan keluarga Gremory lainnya tinggal.

Dan manor yang kedua adalah tempat dimana Kushina Gremory, Minato Namikaze dan anggota Peerage Kushina tinggal.

Kushina Gremory adalah adik kandung dari Lord Gremory, 36 tahun yang lalu saat Kushina berumur 8 tahun ia terlempar ke dimensi yang dinamakan Elemental Nation, disana ia bertemu dengan Minato, disana juga ia menikah dan memiliki seorang putra yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Karena kejadian yang tidak terduga Kushina dan Minato tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan putra mereka, Kushina meninggal dan kembali lagi ke dimensinya. 22 tahun yang lalu saat dia kembali, dia mendapatkan _**Evil Pieces**_ dan menggunakan ritual untuk memanggil suaminya Minato, singkat cerita ritual tersebut berhasil dan Minato di bangkitkan menjadi _**Queen**_.

17 tahun yang lalu, Kushina melahirkan seorang putra lagi yang di beri nama Menma Gremory, saat itu adalah saat kebahagiaan Kushina dan Minato, tapi dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka merindukan putra pertama mereka, 6 tahun yang lalu tanpa di duga mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka kenal dengan banyak tusukan benda hitam di sekujur tubuhnya, sosok tersebut adalah Jiraiya, tidak mau guru dari suaminya meninggal, Kushina membangkitkan Jiraiya dengan 2 pieces _**Rook.**_

Selama Jiraiya berada di Gremory Manor sang Gama Sennin bercerita pada Kushina dan Minato tentang putra mereka, saat mendengar cerita tentang putra mereka, mereka sangat kecewa pada Jiraiya yang mengabaikan putra mereka, tapi mereka mengerti dan memaafkan Jiraiya.

Setelah itu muncul lagi 4 orang di depan manor mereka, 2 diantaranya mereka kenal. Kushina membangkitkan mereka kembali, mereka adalah Tsunade Senju yang di bangkitkan dengan 2 pieces _**Bishop**_ , Kakashi Hatake yang di bangkitkan dengan 2 pieces _**Knight**_ , Sakura Haruno dengan 5 pieces _**Pawn**_ , dan Hinata Hyūga dengan 3 pieces _**Pawn**_.

Dengan datangnya 4 orang tersebut, Kushina dan Minato akhirnya tahu kalau Naruto menjadi sang penyelamat dimensi Elemental Nation, di dalam lubuk hati mereka berdua sangat rindu dan bangga atas pencapaian putra mereka. Dari mereka semua hanya Menma yang tidak mengetahui kalau dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Minato, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Rias-chan dari perjodohan ini?" Kushina tahu bahwa keponakannya tidak suka dengan perjodohan yang di lakukan oleh Lord Gremory dan Sirzechs Lucifer.

Kushina, Minato dan yang lainnya memang sedang membahas perjodohan Rias dengan Riser di ruang pertemuan.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushina, hanya saja aku berharap Rias memenangkan pertandingan nanti." pandangan Minato beralih kearah Jiraiya yang sedang menulis sesuatu di buku kecil, "Sensei, bagaimana perkembangan latihan memasukan unsur elemen kedalam _Rasengan_ , apa sensei sudah menemukan dimana letak kesalahannya?" tanya Minato.

Jiraiya meletakan penanya dan menatap Minato kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Aku belum menemukannya. Naruto benar-benar jenius Minato, dari yang aku tahu dari Kakashi," Jiraiya menunjuk kearah Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca buku orange di kursi paling pojok, "Naruto hanya di ajarkan perubahan elemen chakra dan tidak memberitahukan caranya pada Kakashi untuk membuat _Rasengan_ tingkat elemen." Jiraiya menghela nafas, ia tidak menyangka bahwa putra baptisnya sudah berhasil menyempurnakan _Rasengan_.

Dalam hati Jiraiya sangat bangga dengan putra baptisnya, begitu juga Minato dan Kushina yang sangat bangga karena Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan _Rasengan_.

Hinata dan Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut tersenyum kecil, tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau Naruto yang memiliki julukan _**'Number One Unpredictable Ninja'**_ tidak heran bisa menyempurnakan _Rasengan_.

Hinata dan Sakura sangat merindukan Naruto, sampai saat ini Hinata masih mencintai Naruto dan berharap bisa hidup bahagia bersama pemuda pirang tersebut. Entah kenapa Sakura juga sangat merindukan Naruto, rasa rindu Sakura begitu besar hingga ia tanpa sadar menganti posisi Sasuke dengan Naruto di hatinya.

"Minato, bagaimana dengan Menma, apa Menma sudah mau belajar mengendalikan chakra dalam tubuhnya?" tanya Tsunade menyesap teh hangat yang di sajikan oleh para maid.

Minato menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu Tsunade, hanya saja aku sudah memberikan buku mengenai chakra kontrol, berharap saja Menma mau membacanya." jawabnya.

Kushina menghela nafas, dia tahu putra bungsunya saat ini hanya tertarik dengan _Bloodline_ yang di wariskan olehnya, dia berharap putra sulungnya berada disini dan mengajarkan Menma bagaimana menggunakan chakra, karena Kushina yakin ikatan antara kakak dan adik sangat kuat dan Menma pasti senang di ajarkan oleh kakaknya.

"Andai Naruto ada disini, Menma pasti akan sangat senang mengetahui kalau ia mempunyai seorang kakak." lirih Kushina, mereka memang sangat menutup rapat mengenai sosok Naruto.

Minato mendekati Kushina dan memeluk istrinya, "Aku harap juga begitu, nanti setelah pertandingan dan pertunangan Rias, kita akan katakan semuanya pada Menma kalau ia memiliki seorang kakak." Kushina mengangguk, air matanya turun membasahi pipi mulusnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa beberapa bulan ini, ia sangat merindukan putra pertamanya, seakan-akan putra pertamanya berada dalam jangkauannya.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata dan Kakashi yang masih setia membaca buku orange mengangguk setuju, sudah terlalu lama mereka menutup keberadaan Naruto, dan mereka juga merasa bahwa Menma berhak mengetahui kalau ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang menjadi penyelamat dimensi Elemental Nation.

Mereka kembali berdiskusi mengenai pertandingan dan pertunangan Rias dengan Riser, mereka sangat dekat dengan Rias, hingga mereka tampaknya tidak rela jika Rias jatuh ketangan Iblis macam Riser Phenex, andai saja Menma tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, pasti mereka akan menjodohkan Menma dengan Rias.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Vila Gremory, salah satu vila milik clan Gremory, bisa di lihat di area luar vila tersebut terdapat 1 orang manusia dan 7 Iblis yang siap menerima latihan dari Naruto.

Mereka baru saja tiba 1 jam yang lalu, di jalan mereka sempat berkenalan, anggota Peerage Menma semuanya merupakan anggota _**'Journalist Club'**_ yang di dirikan oleh Menma.

Lavinia, gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang merupakan _**Queen**_ Menma, dia memiliki sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yang masuk dalam kategori _**Longinus**_ , _Sacred Gear_ tersebut adalah _**Absolute Demise**_.

Ada juga dua gadis cantik yang merupakan mantan Malaikat Jatuh, mereka adalah Raynare dan Kalawarner, mereka di selamatkan Menma saat kedua Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mempunyai konflik dengan kelompok Rias, masing-masing dari mereka adalah _**Bishop**_.

Gadis cantik satu ini adalah mantan dari anggota Hero Fraction, ia di cap pengkhianat oleh fraksi tersebut karena menolong seorang anak kecil yang merupakan Iblis, ia melihat bagaimana sadisnya anggota Hero Fraction membunuh anak kecil yang merupakan Iblis di depan matanya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Hero Fraction dan di cap sebagai pengkhianat, ia bertemu Menma saat berada di kota Kuoh, Menma mengajaknya bergabung dengan kelompoknya, walaupun awalnya tidak berjalan baik, akhirnya Jeanne memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan Menma. Dia adalah seorang _**Knight**_ dari kelompok Menma, ia juga memiliki _Sacred Gear_ yang dinamakan _**Sword Birth**_.

2 orang gadis yang merupakan anggota club kendo juga bergabung dengan Menma, Menma sangat tertarik dengan kemampuan dua gadis tersebut, dua gadis itu adalah Murayama dan Katase. Keduanya mengkonsumsi masing-masing satu pieces _**Pawn**_ , walaupun mereka tidak memiliki _Sacres Gear_ tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan seni berpedang yang cukup lumayan bagus.

"Sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin tahu apa dari kalian ada yang ingin keluar dari sesi latihan ini?" tanya Naruto, semua anggota saling pandang termasuk Menma, Naruto melihat mereka semua tidak ada yang pergi dari tempat mereka berada, "Aku menerima tawar Menma untuk melatih kalian, awalnya aku hanya ingin membantu Menma untuk mengendalikan chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, tapi ketika Menma memintaku untuk melatih kalian semua. Akhirnya aku setuju untuk melatih kalian."

Salah satu gadis mengangkat tangan mereka, ia adalah Jeanne, "Maaf Naruto-san, aku ingin tahu latihan seperti apa yang akan kami jalani, dan kalau boleh tahu sekuat apa _Naruto-san_ ini?" tanya Jeanne sedikit menyeringai dan memasang wajah arogan.

Naruto mengangguk, ia bisa melihat wajah arogansi di wajah gadis cantik berambut pirang di depannya, Naruto menyeringai kemudian menaikan intensitas chakranya dan Killing Intens secara bersamaan, mereka semua merasakan ledakan energi keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Mereka semua memegang dada mereka dan jatuh bertumpuan pada satu kaki.

 _'Gila! Kekuatannya setara dengan Kakashi-san!'_ teriak Menma, ia pernah meminta Kakashi mengeluarkan Killing Intens-nya, dan kini ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat Kakashi mengeluarkan Killing Intens.

Hampir semuanya merasakan perasaan takut, lemah, dan tidak berdaya di hadapan Naruto.

Raynare dan Kalawarner mencoba mengeluarkan energi cahaya mereka tapi energi tersebut hilang seketika.

Lavinia mencoba menetralisir dengan _**Absolute Demise**_ tapi sayang ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan _Sacred Gear_ tersebut karena perasaan takut merasuki hatinya.

Jeanne mencoba menahan tekanan tersebut dengan mengeluarkan _Sacred Gear_ miliknya, hanya saja ia hampir pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan tersebut.

Murayama dan Katase yang tidak kuat mengambil Katana mereka dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya karena baru kali ini mereka berdua merasakan kekuatan yang jauh di atas mereka.

Melihat Murayama dan Katase akan melakukan hal yang tidak di duga Naruto menghilangkan ledakan chakra dan Killing Intens, dia menatap dua gadis yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya, "Maaf kalau aku sedikit berlebihan, aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua akan melakukan itu." katanya sambil tertawa canggung.

Menma dan anggota Peerage-nya menelan ludah mereka, dalam benak mereka tidak akan meremehkan kekuatan dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki lagi. Jeanne merutuki kebodohannya, harusnya ia tahu kalau _**King**_ dari kelompoknya meminta bantuan seseorang untuk melatih mereka, dia pastilah sangat kuat.

"Baiklah untuk pertama-tama aku ingin kalian berlari mengitari area vila ini hingga kalian tidak bisa lagi untuk berlari." perintah Naruto.

Mereka menelan ludah, mereka menyadari tidak ada batasan untuk berlari mengitari area vila yang luasnya hampir 2 kali lipat dari Kuoh Academy, semuanya masih terdiam di tempat.

"Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat lari sana! Atau aku akan memaksa kalian merasakan hal yang seperti tadi?!" lagi-lagi mereka menelan ludah dan mulai berlari, Naruto bisa melihat mereka mulai berlari dengan kecepatan normal, "Tambah kecepatan kalian! Bayangkan jika Dewa Kematian menghampiri kalian dan berada tepat di belakang kalian?!"

"Baik Naruto-sensei/Naruto-niichan!"

Mereka berlari dengan membayangkan di belakang mereka terdapat Dewa Kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka.

"Sialan! Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto-niichan mempunyai sisi sadis." gumam Menma sambil berlari, di sebelahnya gadis berambut pirang memberikan pandangan kasihan pada sosok yang merupakan _**King**_ sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Menma-kun, aku tahu kalau Naruto-sensei pasti mempunyai maksud dari latihan ini." Lavinia berpikir positif dengan latihan yang akan mereka jalani nanti setelah mereka selesai berlari.

Anggota Peerage yang lainnya mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Lavinia.

"Kau benar Lavinia-chan, Oniichan pasti tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebab. Terima kasih Lavinia-chan." Menma tersenyum, melihat Menma tersenyum membuat Lavinia mengeluarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya, "Kamu manis kalau sedang blushing Lavinia-chan."

Lavinia makin blushing mendengar perkataan Menma, teman-temannya tertawa lepas, Lavinia memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh, "Diam kalian?!" bukannya mereka takut, tapi mereka malah tertawa lebih keras.

Naruto mengirimkan beberapa _Kage Bunshin_ untuk mengawasi mereka, Naruto mendengar percakapan tadi dan ikut tertawa kecil, ia bisa melihat bahwa kelompok Menma akan menjadi kelompok yang hebat nanti.

Dari yang ia dengar dari Menma, bahwa setiap kelompok atau Peerage akan bertanding menentukan peringkat, Menma memberitahu kalau kelompok ibunya merupakan kelompok yang menduduki peringkat ke-2 untuk kompetisi Ultimate-Class Devil.

1 jam pertama 2 orang gadis sudah tidak kuat lagi, mereka adalah Murayama dan Katase, mereka berhasil mengelilingi area vila sebanyak 15 kali, di ikuti oleh Kalawarner dan Raynare yang tidak kuat saat melanjutkan putaran ke 19. Di depan 2 mantan Malaikat Jatuh terdapat Lavinia yang tidak kuat lagi, ia berhasil mengitari area vila sebanyak 20 kali. Jeanne tumbang saat mencoba putaran yang ke 23. Naruto kagum dengan Menma, karena Menma tumbang saat ia mencoba putaran ke 35.

Naruto membuat 7 _Kage Bunshin_ dan mengangkat mereka lalu membaringkan mereka di tempat Gym yang berada di dalam vila.

"Kalian telah melakukan latihan dengan baik." Naruto menutup pintu Gym dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah untuk mengistirahatkan diri karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Keesokan harinya, Menma dan kelompoknya sudah bangun dari istirahat mereka, mereka membersihkan diri mereka dan menuju ruang makan, mereka melihat ada 7 mangkok ramen yang telah tersedia di atas meja, mereka melihat sekeliling tapi mereka tidak bisa menemukan dimana Naruto berada.

Suara perut lapar terdengar dari perut mereka, mereka saling pandang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, mereka mengambil tempat masing-masing dan mulai melahap ramen yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Kira-kira dimana Naruto-sensei?" Jeanne melahap ramennya dengan rakus, ia tidak pernah memakan ramen seenak ini, "Oh! Ramen buatan Naruto-sensei enak sekali. Aku kira Naruto-sensei membuka stand di dekat Academy hanya ingin menarik perhatian gadis-gadis tapi ternyata memang ramennya enak sekali." Para gadis mengangguk setuju, mereka pikir Naruto adalah laki-laki hidung belang, tapi ternyata memang ramen buatan Naruto sangat nikmat dan lezat.

"Kau benar Jeanne-senpai, ramen ini benar-benar nikmat dan lezat." Raynare mantan Malaikat Jatuh ini merupakan siswi tahun kedua.

"Kalian baru tahu ternyata, aku sering datang ke tempat Oniichan, tapi aku tidak pernah lihat Oniichan menggoda para gadis, Oniichan hanya bersikap ramah pada pelanggannya. Maka dari itu muncul gosip kalau para gadis datang ke tempat Oniichan hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Oniichan, tapi itu tidak benar." kata Menma membela Naruto yang sudah di anggap kakak laki-lakinya, semua menatap kearah Menma, "Tapi aku tahu mereka datang ketempat Oniichan hanya untuk menikmati ramen buatan sensei yang enak. Dan mungkin menatap pria setampan Oniichan bisa di kategorikan sebagai bonus."

Semua gadis mengangguk, mereka sudah salah menilai orang, mereka kira sensei mereka adalah mata keranjang tapi ternyata memang ramen buatannya sangat enak, nikmat dan lezat.

Setelah mereka selesai memakan ramen, mereka melihat Naruto memasuki area meja makan dengan mengenakan kaos warna putih di sertai celana traning warna biru, tidak lupa sepatu sport yang sering di gunakan Naruto untuk olahraga.

"Kalian sudah bangun rupanya? Apa kalian mau melanjutkan latihan yang aku berikan?" tanya Naruto, semuanya saling pandang dan mengangguk dengan mantap, "Sebelum itu apa ada yang akan kalian tanyakan?"

Kalawarner mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau boleh tahu apa kegunaan kami berlari kemarin hingga kami tidak sadarkan diri?" tanyanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Kalawarner. Kemarin aku ingin tahu dimana batas stamina kalian, dan aku pikir kalian tidak begitu buruk." kata Naruto, mereka semua terdiam tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto, "Anggap saja jika kalian melawan kelompok lain dengan jangka waktu yang lama, kalian mungkin bisa bertahan dalam waktu 30 menit, di antara kalian mungkin hanya Menma yang akan sanggup bertahan selama lebih 40 menit."

"Jadi maksud sensei kemarin adalah untuk mengetes kami sampai sejauh mana kami akan melawan musuh yang bisa mengulur waktu selama berjam-jam." kata Murayama, Naruto mengangguk.

"Di dunia ninja, mempunyai stamina yang besar sangat berpengaruh dalam hal pertarungan, bisa saja kalian bertarung selama satu jam lebih, jika tidak mempunyai stamina yang besar bisa di pastikan kalian akan kalah atau lebih buruknya kalian akan terbunuh." kata Naruto, "Maka dari itu aku ingin kalian berlari lagi mengelilingi area vila ini sebanyak 5 kali untuk meningkatkan stamina kalian, aku harap ketika kalian tidak di latih lagi oleh diriku kalian masih tetap melanjutkan latihan meningkatkan stamina kalian."

Mereka semua mengangguk, setelah beristirahat selama 15 menit untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuh mereka segera berlari mengelilingi area vila.

10 menit mereka sudah mengelilingi area vila, Naruto juga sudah menunggu di area depan vila, ia bisa melihat wajah mereka yang sedikit kelelahan.

"Bagus, kalian istirahat selama 10 menit, setelah itu aku ingin tahu kemampuan kalian."

"Baik Naruto-sensei/Naruto-niichan!"

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, Naruto berdiri di depan 7 Iblis muda yang siap menerima latihan mereka.

 _ **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto membuat 4 _Kage Bunshin_ , mereka semua terkejut karena sensei mereka bisa membuat tiruannya sebanyak 4 orang, kecuali Menma yang sering melihat Ayahnya, Kakashi-san dan Jiraiya-san membuat jurus tersebut.

 _'Naruto-niichan benar-benar ninja seperti Kaa-sama, Tou-sama dan yang lainnya.'_ batin Menma, memang Menma sedikit tidak yakin kalau Naruto seorang ninja, tapi setelah melihatnya sendiri ia yakin kalau Naruto adalah ninja.

Naruto membagi latihannya, Lavinia di pasangkan dengan _Kage Bunshin_ pertama, Kalawarner dan Raynare di pasangkan dengan _Kage Bunshin_ kedua, Jeanne akan di latih oleh _Kage Bunshin_ ketiga, dan 2 gadis club kendo akan di latih oleh _Kage Bunshin_ keempat, sedangkan Naruto yang asli akan melatih Menma langsung. Semuanya mengikuti instruktur mereka masing-masing.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Di tempat Naruto dan Menma.

Naruto membawa Menma ketempat yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon.

"Baiklah Menma, aku ingin kamu menutup mata lalu konsentrasi, rasakan dan cari chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, aku tidak tahu warna apa energi Iblis yang sering kamu gunakan, tapi aku yakin bahwa energi chakra akan sangat berbeda dengan energi Iblis." Naruto menjelaskan asumsinya, karena dulu juga ia pernah melakukan hal itu saat di latih oleh Jiraiya, ia jadi bisa membedakan chakra miliknya dan chakra milik Kurama.

Menma mengangguk lalu menutup matanya, ia bisa merasakan kalau energi Iblis yang sering ia gunakan berwarna kuning, ia mencari lebih dalam dan ia menemukan energi asing berwarna biru, ia menarik energi itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, Naruto bisa melihat kalau tubuh Menma di lapisi aura tipis warna biru, Naruto tersenyum.

"Bagus! Kamu telah berhasil, aku tidak menyangka akan berhasil dalam satu kali percobaan." Menma membuka matanya lalu menyengir lebar, tidak lupa rona merah karena pujian dari Naruto terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih Oniichan, aku jadi tahu kalau energi Iblis dan chakra sangat berbeda." kata Menma.

Naruto mengangguk, "Sekarang aku ingin kamu melakukan hal seperti tadi hingga mencapai titik konsentrasi terendah, aku yakin kamu akan melakukan itu dengan cepat." Naruto yakin kalau Menma adalah seorang prodigy.

Menma mengangguk dan mulai melakukannya lagi, tidak sampai 30 menit Menma sudah bisa mengunakan dengan waktu yang singkat, Naruto sangat bangga dengan pencapaian yang di peroleh Menma.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah _Tree Climbing Practice_ dan _Water Surface Walking Practice_. Selama 2 jam Menma berhasil melakukan _Tree Climbing Practice_ , 1 jam kemudian pemuda berambut merah berhasil menguasai _Water Surface Walking Practice_.

Selama 3 jam lebih Naruto mengajarkan dasar-dasar untuk mengontrol chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh Menma, "Baiklah sekarang kita akan berlatih jutsu _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melakukannya." kata Naruto, Naruto menunjukan segel tangan untuk _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , pemuda berusia 17 tahun mengangguk dan mulai mencoba apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Naruto sangat yakin kalau kapasitas chakra yang ada di dalam tubuh Menma sangat besar, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengajarkan _Bunshin no Jutsu_ yang membutuhkan chakra kecil.

Ada asalan yang sangat kuat kenapa Naruto langsung mengajarkan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , karena metode latihan yang akan Naruto berikan adalah metode yang ia temukan bersama Kakashi yang merupakan guru pembimbing kelompok 7 dulu.

Mencoba beberapa kali percobaan akhirnya Menma berhasil membuat sekitar 5 Kage Bunshin, "Yes! Aku berhasil Naruto-niichan!" kata Menma bersemangat, Naruto mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil, pria berusia 22 tahun ingat betul saat dimana dia dulu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Menma.

"Bagus! Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke vila, nanti kita lanjutkan di dalam ruang Gym untuk latihan berikutnya." kata Naruto yang sudah menerima semua memori dari keempat _Kage Bunshin_ -nya.

 _Kage Bunshin_ pertama mengajarkan bagaimana bidak _**Queen**_ seharusnya bertindak, dari yang Naruto terima dari _Kage Bunshin_ pertama bahwa Lavinia memiliki energi sihir yang sangat besar tapi tidak memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu keunggulan bidak _**Queen**_ , _Kage Bunshin_ pertama juga sudah memberikan solusinya pada Lavinia, dan tampaknya Lavinia menerima solusi tersebut.

 _Kage Bunshin_ kedua juga telah mendapatkan solusi yang sangat tepat untuk kedua mantan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, Naruto yakin kalau Kalawarner dan Raynare akan menjadi pendukung yang kuat dalam Kelompok Menma.

 _Kage Bunshin_ ketiga juga sudah memberikan solusi pada Jeanne, Jeanne memiliki kecepatan yang sangat di butuhkan bagi Kelompok Menma, berbekal metode dari Gai Maito, Naruto menanamkan pemberat di kedua kaki Jeanne dengan berat masing-masing 120 lbs.

Begitu pula _Kage Bunshin_ keempat, sang _Kage Bunshin_ menanamkan pemberat sebesar 50 lbs pada masing-masing kedua kaki Murayama dan Katase, karena Naruto menyarankan saat menggunakan keunggulan bidak _**Pawn**_ yang bisa menggunakan hak istimewa yang dinamakan _**Promotion**_ , pria berambut pirang menyarankan untuk berpromosi menjadi _**Knight**_ karena keahlian mereka yang lumayan hebat dalam menggunakan pedang, Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa teknik Kenjutsu untuk mereka berdua yang mungkin bisa di aplikasikan kedalam gaya bertarung dua gadis tersebut.

Naruto dan Menma berjalan menuju Vila, Naruto tersenyum membayangkan anak didiknya nanti bisa menjadi salah satu kandidat yang patut di perhitungkan di dalam kejuaraan nanti.

 _'Jadi begini rasanya menjadi seorang sensei. Aku jadi tahu perasaan Kakashi-sensei dan Ero-Sennin saat melatihku dulu. Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka menjadi kelompok yang hebat kelak.'_ Itulah janji Naruto pada kelompok Menma, Naruto berharap Kelompok Menma mau menjadikan ia sebagai guru tetap mereka.

Setelah beberapa bulan di dimensi ini, selain menjadi koki ramen, akhirnya Naruto mempunyai impian baru, yaitu membawa kelompok Menma berada di puncak kejuaraan.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Author's Note:** Disini saya buat Minato tidak di bangkitkan kembali saat terjadinya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Minato juga tidak memiliki Yin Chakra Kurama, karena disini Minato menyegel Kurama dengan sempurna dan tidak membaginya menjadi Yin dan Yang.

Untuk Naruto sendiri saya buat dia Semi-Godlike, karena menurut saya saat Naruto memasuki Six Paths Sage Mode kekuatannya sangat besar, mungkin kekuatannya melebihi saat Sirzechs menggunakan True Form dari Power of Destruction.

Ini fiction pertama crossover saya, untuk fiction Asura Reincarnation sedang dalam pengerjaan karena masih mencari-cari cara test apa yang akan di adakan nanti saat ujian chunin.

Untuk Haremnya Naruto, saya sudah berpikir untuk memasukan Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, dan Kuroka dari anime Highschool DxD, dari anime Naruto saya masukan Hinata dan Sakura.

Untuk character Lavinia memang asli karakter dari Highschool DxD, saya hanya tidak tahu bentuk fisiknya seperti apa.

Terima kasih yang mau membaca fiction ini, saya harap para pembaca menyukainya.

Uzumaki Vantovehl Sign Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Strongest Human Race

 **Rate:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Harem

 **Disclaimed:** I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD.

 **Summary:** Naruto tersedot kedalam Limbo saat menyegel Kaguya, tanpa di ketahui Naruto, beberapa temannya tersedot ke dimensi lain. Para bijū mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dimensi yang penuh akan makhluk supernatural. Bagaimanakah petualangannya di dimensi tersebut?

 **Warning:** Semi-Godlike!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Immortal!Naruto and Etc.

 **Attention:** Saya hanya meminjam character dari dua anime yang saya sebutkan tadi, jadi apabila tidak ada kesamaan dalam character yang saya pinjam mohon maaf karena ini **'Pure My Imagination'**. If You Don't Like This Story, You Can Leave!

 **Note:** Wow! Banyak respon dari para pembaca, saya nggak sangka sama sekali. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih sudah review, follow dan favorite fiction saya.

Untuk Menma bukan _**Power of Destruction**_ tapi _**Chain of Destruction**_ , mohon di baca lagi dengan benar dan Menma tidak punya _Sacred Gear_ , untuk Jeanne memang saya sengaja kasih _Sacred Gear_ _**Sword Birth**_.

Untuk para bijū sudah menghilang karena memberikan semua kekuatannya pada Naruto. Naruto menyegel Kaguya bukan menggunakan _**Shiki Fūjin**_ , tapi dengan Fūinjutsu lain.

Naruto mengalahkan Kurama dengan bantuan Kushina, karena chakra Kushina yang di segel bersama-sama saat Minato menyegel Kurama. Perlu di ingat yang di segel Minato bukan jiwa Kushina tapi chakra Kushina, jadi Kushina meninggal dan kembali ke dimensinya. Dan perlu di ingat Naruto tidak mempunyai _Rinnegan_ maupun _Sharingan_.

Naruto akan tetap menjadi manusia, karena Gen dari Minato lebih dominan di banding Kushina, makanya Naruto tidak punya _**Chain of Destruction**_ atau yang sering di kenal dunia ninja sebagai _**Chakra Chain**_.

Untuk masalah pair sendiri saya nggak akan terburu-buru menjadikan Naruto kekasih mereka, bisa di bilang butuh sebuah proses.

 **Mode Naruto :**

\- Senjutsu

\- Six Paths Senjutsu

\- Nine-Tailed Beast Mode

\- Nine-Tailed Sage Mode

\- Six Paths Sage Mode

Sekian dulu penjelasan dari saya, saya harap chapter 2 ini bisa memuaskan para pembaca

Happy Reading!

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Chapter 2 : Result and Engagement!**

2 minggu, selama itu Kelompok Menma berlatih di bawah bimbingan Naruto Uzumaki, selama itu pula kemampuan Menma dan yang lainnya meningkat dengan sangat pesat.

Menma, yang di latih langsung oleh Naruto sudah menguasai beberapa Jutsu, diantaranya adalah _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ , _Henge no Jutsu_ , _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_ , _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ dan _Suiton: Teppōdama_. Menma juga sudah menciptakan sebuah jurus yang sama persis dengan Rasengan kepunyaan gurunya, nama jurus tersebut adalah _**Rasenringu**_. _Rasenringu_ adalah gabungan antara energi Iblis dengan energi chakra.

Lavinia yang merupakan kekasih Menma Gremory sekaligus _**Queen**_ dari kelompok Menma juga sudah berkembang, Naruto memasang _Resistance Seals_ yang sudah di modifikasi agar Lavinia bisa membuka segel tersebut dengan energi Iblisnya. _Resistance Seals_ memang sangat cocok untuk Lavinia karena kemampuannya yang merupakan bidak _**Queen**_ dapat mencakup kekuatan, daya tahan, dan kecepatan. Untuk serangan _Ice-Magic_ dari _Sacred Gear_ yang di punyai gadis berambut pirang juga sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sebut saja salah satu tekniknya bisa membuat sebuah bentuk Dragon. Teknik tersebut di namakan _**Ice-Make: White Ice Dragon**_.

Jeanne yang merupakan _**Knight**_ dari kelompok Menma sudah terbiasa dengan pemberat yang ia pakai di kedua kakinya, bahkan kecepatan saat memakai pemberat yang beratnya masing-masing 120 lbs sama cepatnya dengan _**Knight**_ pada umumnya. Jeanne juga sudah mencapai _Balance Breaker_ , _**The Swords of Seven Deadly**_ yang dimana memiliki tujuh bentuk perubahan.

Raynare dan Kalawarner yang merupakan _**Bishop**_ dari Kelompok Menma sudah bisa membuat _**Light Arrow**_ dengan bantuan Busur yang di berikan Naruto pada mereka berdua, _**Light Arrow**_ memang membutuhkan energi cahaya yang kecil tapi memiliki efek yang sangat mematikan jika terkena pada bagian anatomi tubuh manusia tertentu seperti, Otak dan Jantung.

Busur yang di berikan kepada Raynare dan Kalawarner bukan busur biasa, busur ini terbuat dari _Adamantine_ , yang dimana _Adamantine_ adalah sebuah metal yang dapat menyalurkan energi supernatural. Tidak hanya busur, Naruto juga membuat dua buah bilah Samurai yang ia berikan pada Murayama dan Katase.

Bicara mengenai Murayama dan Katase yang merupakan _**Pawn**_ bagi Kelompok Menma ini sudah belajar beberapa teknik Kenjutsu, walaupun mereka berdua tidak memiliki Sacred Gear, mereka berdua patut di perhitungkan bagi line depan musuh.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di tempat dimana Naruto dan Kelompok Menma sedang bersantai di ruang makan, Lingkaran sihir tersebut bergambar lambang keluarga Gremory.

Sosok wanita cantik dengan mengenakan pakaian lengkap pelayan berdiri di tepat di sudut kiri meja makan, Naruto dan Kelompok Menma menatap sosok tersebut.

"Menma-sama, hamba di perintahkan oleh Lucas-sama dan Lucifer-sama untuk menjemput anda guna menghadiri pertunangan Rias-sama dengan Riser-sama." pelayan wanita yang memiliki rambut perak memberikan hormatnya.

Menma memandang sosok yang memiliki nama Grayfia Lucifuge dengan menghela nafas, "Jadi Rias kalah dalam Rating Game?" Grayfia mengangguk.

"Ya, Rias-sama kalah dalam pertandingan." jawab Grayfia, wanita cantik ini menoleh kearah pria berambut pirang pendek dengan alis terangkat, "Maaf siapa anda?" tanyanya dengan nada merendah karena Grayfia bisa merasakan energi manusia mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto.

Menma yang mendengar itu naik pitam, "Jaga nada bicaramu Grayfia?!" Grayfia tersentak kaget mendengar nada bicara salah satu majikannya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tuannya membela kaum manusia, "Dia itu adalah sensei kami! Jadi hati-hati dengan nada bicaramu?! Kamu paham?!" Menma tidak habis pikir, apa segitu rendahnya manusia di hadapan para Iblis.

Naruto yang tadi terdiam tersenyum kemudian mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Sudah Menma, kalau memang aku mengganggu kalian, aku akan pergi," Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Menma yang berusaha mencegah guru sekaligus kakak angkatnya pergi malah mendapat penolakan secara halus dari sang guru, "Sudahlah, aku juga mengerti Menma. Tapi ingat satu hal _'Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi siapapun yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah'_ aku harap kamu mengerti itu."

Naruto berjalan keluar dari area meja makan, memang mereka sedang membahas Rating Game antara Kelompok Rias melawan Kelompok Riser. Menma bilang pada Naruto kalau ia sangat tidak menyukai sifat Riser yang termasuk kagetori playboy.

Menma meminta saran pada Naruto apa yang harus pemuda berambut merah itu lakukan, tapi sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu, Grayfia sudah muncul di antara mereka.

Mendengar perkataan guru sekaligus kakak angkatnya tadi, akhirnya Menma tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Menma memandang anggota kelompoknya.

"Kalian dengar pesan Oniichan tadi?" tanya Menma, mereka mengangguk, "Aku mengandalkan kalian." katanya penuh harap.

"Tenang saja Menma-kun, kami semua mendukung keputusanmu." semuanya mengangguk setuju. Menma tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

Pandangannya beralih pada Grayfia, ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada pelayan cantik di depannya, "Lain kali tanya dulu padaku sebelum kamu menanyakan sesuatu dengan nada bicara seperti itu." kata Menma.

Grayfia mengangguk, "Maafkan hamba Menma-sama, hamba tidak tahu kalau yang tadi adalah sensei anda." kata Grayfia, ia memberikan hormat sebagai tanda penyesalan, tapi dalam pikirannya sedikit terasa terganggu. Kenapa tuannya memanggil manusia tadi dengan sebutan Oniichan? Apa istimewanya manusia tadi? Itu yang ingin Grayfia cari tahu.

"Grayfia, bawa kami semua ketempat pertunangannya. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." kata Menma dengan nada dingin, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar Riser.

Kelompok Menma bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, mereka satu persatu masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir yang di buat Grayfia untuk membawa mereka menuju tempat pertunangan Rias dengan Riser.

Di luar area vila, pria pirang tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia keluar dari dalam vila, ia mendengar perkataan Menma yang nampaknya akan menyelamatkan Rias dari tangan Iblis playboy seperti Riser Phenex.

"Aku yakin kalian akan bisa menyelamatkan Rias," katanya pelan, ia menghela nafas kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan area vila, "Lebih baik aku kembali ke kota, sudah lama aku tidak membuka stand ramenku." Naruto sudah kangen dengan pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya, ia harap bisa melatih Kelompok Menma lagi di kemudian hari.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Dunia bawah, sebagian tempat dunia bawah di kuasai oleh para Iblis, ada beberapa wilayah yang di kuasai oleh para Malaikat Jatuh, awalnya saat Malaikat yang ternodai itu jatuh ke bumi, Iblis menerima mereka dengan sangat baik dan membawa mereka ke dunia bawah.

Lama kelamaan banyak para Malaikat yang ternodai dan jatuh ke bumi, selama itu pula Malaikat yang ternodai atau biasa di sebut Malaikat Jatuh mengklaim bahwa dunia bawah adalah tempat dimana mereka harusnya berada, mendengar itu Iblis sangat marah dan timbulah konflik yang menyebabkan mereka berperang.

Awalnya yang berperang hanyalah Iblis dengan Malaikat Jatuh, tapi tanpa alasan yang tidak di ketahui, Malaikat ikut masuk dalam perang tersebut, dan pecahlah perang tiga bangsa yang akan selalu di kenang sebagai **The Great War**.

Kini setelah **The Great War** , baik Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh maupun Iblis melakukan genjatan senjata.

Setelah berabad-abad melakukan genjatan senjata, timbul dari kalangan Iblis yang mengikuti **The Great War** ingin menciptakan perang kembali antar tiga bangsa, tapi sayang rencana tersebut di ketahui oleh para Iblis muda, hingga pecahlah perang saudara antara **Old Satan Fraction** melawan para Iblis muda, singkatnya **Old Satan Fraction** kalah dalam perang tersebut, sebagian dari mereka meninggalkan dunia bawah dan menuju bumi untuk bersembunyi, sebagian dari mereka menetap di dunia bawah dan menjalani hukuman yang pantas mereka terima.

Perang antar Iblis di kenang dengan nama **The Civil War** , dari perang tersebut lahirlah empat orang pahlawan yang masing-masing mendapatkan gelar Satan. Sirzechs Gremory mendapatkan gelar **Lucifer** , Ajuka Astaroth mendapatkan gelar **Beelzebub** , Falbium Glasya-Labolas mendapatkan gelar **Asmodeus** , dan yang terakhir adalah Serafall Sitri yang harus berduel dengan Grayfia Lucifuge untuk mendapatkan gelar **Leviathan** , gelar tersebut akhirnya jatuh ketangan Serafall Sitri.

Sekarang, di kediaman Sirzechs Lucifer sedang di adakan pesta pertunangan antara Rias Gremory dengan Riser Phenex, bisa di lihat wajah sang Lucifer sedikit kesal karena tidak bisa membantu adik kesayangannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan adiknya.

Sirzechs juga bisa melihat wajah kesal terpatri jelas di wajah bibinya yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya, ia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh menguar dari dalam tubuh bibinya yang tertuju padanya, ia merinding seketika, _'Oh Great Satan, berikan hambamu ini keselamatan dari amukan Kushina-Obaasama.'_ doa Sirzechs dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kelompok Rias terlihat sangat sedih karena sebentar lagi Bunchou mereka akan bertunangan dengan Riser Phenex.

"Brengsek! Andai saja aku lebih kuat! Buchou tidak akan di bertunangan dengan si bangsat Phenex itu!" pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat mengumpat sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang masih terasa sangat sakit akibat menggunakan _**Boosted Gear**_ melebihi batas, "Akeno-senpai apa ada cara untuk membebaskan Buchou dari pertunangan nista ini?" tanyanya pada Akeno yang berada di sampingnya.

Akeno menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak ada Hyoudou-kun, aku juga sama sepertimu yang tidak menginginkan Rias bertunangan dengan Riser." wajah sedih sangat ketara jelas di wajah gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna violet.

"Buchou..." sedih gadis berambut perak, dia adalah Koneko Toujou, "Andai aku lebih kuat..." sesalnya begitu dalam.

"Sial! Sial! Andai saja aku bisa memasuki _Balance Breaker_ , Buchou tidak akan mengalami hal ini!" Kiba Yuuto yang biasanya santai dan penuh senyum terlihat sangat kesal.

Gadis dengan wajah cantik berambut pirang menundukan kepalanya, ia adalah Asia Argento, "Buchou-san..." ia sangat menyesal karena ia tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam Rating Game, ia bertekad akan menjadi lebih kuat agar di kemudian hari tidak mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti saat ini.

Rias dan Riser memasuki altar pertunangan, bisa di lihat wajah bahagia dan senang terpatri di wajah Riser, wajah tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Rias yang terlihat begitu pasrah. Rias hanya bisa berdoa bahwa akan ada penolongnya dari bencana ini.

Sesaat sebelum acara pertunangan berlangsung muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory tepat di depan Rias dan Riser, tidak berapa saat muncul sosok pemuda tampan berambut merah dan anggota kelompoknya.

Menma Gremory dan Kelompoknya berdiri tepat di hadapan Rias dan Riser.

Menma menatap Riser dengan tatapan tajam, Kushina dan Minato yang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya dapat melihat jelas mata yang sangat tajam dari Menma yang di arahkan pada Riser.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Menma dengan suara berat.

Riser yang kesal dengan datangnya Menma tertawa dengan tidak suka, "Kamu tidak terlambat _Half-Breed_." kata Riser merendahkan, "Tapi kamu menganggu acaraku, lebih baik kamu pergi dari hadapanku _Half-Breed_."

Kushina yang mendengar putranya di hina mencoba maju kedepan tapi di halangi oleh Minato, Kushina menatap suaminya bingung.

"Sabar Kushina, aku yakin akan terjadi hal yang menarik nanti." kata Minato menenangkan istrinya.

Kushina memandang Minato dan anggota kelompoknya. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Minato.

Mengabaikan ucapan Riser, Menma menatap Rias kemudian tersenyum, "Rias!" teriaknya membuat Rias terlonjak kaget, "Apa kamu setuju dengan semua ini?!" tanyanya dengan berteriak.

Rias memandang Menma, ia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak setuju dengan semua ini Menma, tapi apa boleh-" sebelum Rias melanjutkan ucapannya Menma sudah memotongnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," pandangannya beralih kearah Riser, "Riser Phenex aku menantangmu bertanding Rating Game, jika aku menang batalkan pertunangan ini?!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah.

Semua Iblis yang menghadiri pertunangan Rias dan Riser kaget dengan perkataan Menma Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer tersenyum mendengar sepupunya berkata seperti itu, ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini.

Riser yang mendengar itu malah tertawa menghina, "Kamu ingin melawanku?" tanyanya dengan nada merendah, Menma mengangguk, "Baiklah aku setuju, tapi jika kamu kalah, kamu harus melepaskan _**Queen**_ milikmu untukku. Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan seringai mesum dan penuh percaya diri kalau ia dan kelompoknya bisa mengalahkan Menma dan kelompoknya dengan mudah.

Lavinia bisa di bilang memiliki bentuk tubuh yang hampir sempurna, hampir semua laki-laki ingin mendapatkannya, tapi sayang gadis cantik ini sudah ada yang punya.

"Aku menerimanya Riser." jelas suara ini bukanlah Menma tapi Lavinia sendiri, Menma terkejut dengan ucapan kekasihnya, "Tenang saja Menma-kun, aku jamin kita tidak akan kalah." katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi Lavinia-chan, aku tidak-" kata-katanya terpotong dengan ucapan Lavinia.

"Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tapi siapapun yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah." katanya dengan tenang, dari sekian Iblis hanya dua Iblis yang terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Lavinia, mereka adalah Kakashi dan Sakura, "Aku yakin kita akan menang Menma-kun." Menma bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan semangat membara di mata Lavinia.

Menma mengangguk mantap, ia memandang Riser, "Aku terima!" Rias yang berada di sebelah Riser merasa senang dan gelisah, karena jika Menma kalah kekasih dari sepupunya akan jadi milik Riser.

Sebelum Rias berbicara, Sirzechs sudah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Semuanya sudah jelas, aku sebagai seorang Lucifer menyatakan kalau Menma Gremory dan Riser Phenex akan melangsungkan Rating Game, taruhannya sudah di tetapkan!" katanya dengan penuh nada kekuasaan, "Aku harap kamu yang menang Menma." gumamnya pelan.

Riser turun dan memanggil para anggota Peerage-nya, semua anggota Peerage-nya sudah berkumpul. Berterima kasihlah pada air mata phoenix yang mampu menyembuhkan mereka semua dengan cepat.

Dua buah lingkaran besar tercipta dan membawa Kelompok Menma dan Kelompok Riser menuju arena Rating Game yang dimana arena tersebut adalah replika dari Kota Kuoh.

Kakashi dan Sakura yang tadi mendengar ucapan Lavinia saling pandang.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa kamu mendengar ucapan Lavinia tadi?" Kakashi mengangguk, "Apa sensei yang memberitahu kata-kata itu pada Lavinia?" Kakashi menggelengkan kepala.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja pertandingan ini Sakura, aku yakin akan ada sesuatu yang menarik dari pertandingan ini." Sakura mengangguk dan menatap layar besar yang di sediakan untuk melihat jalannya pertandingan.

Kushina sangat gelisah, ia tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan calon menantunya itu, ia sangat menginginkan Lavinia menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka, Minato mendekati Kushina kemudian mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Tenang saja, Menma pasti menang. Kita hanya perlu percaya pada putra kita." kata Minato tersenyum, mendengar itu mau tidak mau Kushina ikut tersenyum.

Di lain pihak Kelompok Rias sudah berkumpul, mereka sangat berharap Kelompok Menma yang jadi pemenangnya, mereka sangat mendukung Kelompok Menma.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **"[Pertarungan Rating Game akan segera di mulai, untuk Kelompok Menma-sama mendapatkan base di Kuoh Akademi dan Area Taman Kota Kuoh. Kelompok Riser-sama mendapatkan base Gereja Tua Kota Kuoh dan Area Pertokoan Kota Kuoh. Untuk Pawn kalian bisa melakukan Promotion di area base musuh. Selain tempat tersebut adalah tempat netral. Rating Game Begin!]"**

Suara dari Grayfia selaku juri dalam pertarungan tersebut memberikan arahan peraturan yang harus di taati dalam Rating Game dan menyatakan kalau Rating Game telah di mulai.

Menma Gremory beserta anggota kelompoknya sudah memasang alat komunikasi satu sama lain untuk mereka saling berhubungan.

"Raynare dan Kalawarner kalian jaga area Taman Kota. Siapa saja yang memasuki area Taman Kota selain kawan habisi dengan cepat." perintah Menma. Kedua gadis _**Bishop**_ mengangguk dan meninggalkan base untuk menuju area Taman Kota.

"Untuk kalian bertiga," Menma menunjuk Jeanne, Murayama dan Katase, "Kalian bergeraklah ke area musuh, dan pastikan kalian menghabisi musuh yang terlihat." mereka bertiga mengangguk, mereka bertiga bergerak menuju area musuh. "Untuk Lavinia-chan, aku percayakan kamu untuk memobilisasi setiap pergerakan musuh, habisi musuh yang terlihat." Lavinia mengangguk, "Aku sendiri yang akan menjaga Kuoh Akademi."

Di layar kediaman Lucifer terlihat semua Iblis menyaksikan jalannya Rating Game, Kelompok Kushina melihat Kelompok Menma dengan penuh semangat, begitu juga dengan kelompok Rias.

"Apa yang Menma lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dua bidak _**Bishop**_ di pasangkan menjadi satu, dan dua bidak _**Pawn**_ sekaligus bidak _**Knight**_ yang maju ke area musuh?" tanya Rias tidak mengerti, itu sangat terasa ambigu, karena untuk menyerang area musuh butuh kekuatan seorang _**Bishop**_ seperti Raynare atau Kalawarner yang merupakan _Reincarnation_ dari Malaikat Jatuh, karena energi cahaya mereka masih berpengaruh dalam Rating Game.

"Benar katamu Buchou, ini tidak seperti Menma saat berlatih tanding dengan kita." kata Akeno bingung.

Memang Rias dan Menma sering latih tanding bersama, dan sebagian besar kemenangan di menangkan oleh Menma.

 **"[Tiga Pawn dan satu Bishop dari Kelompok Riser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan!]"**

Semuanya tersentak kaget, pertandingan baru berjalan sekitar 1 menit, 3 _**Pawn**_ dan 1 _**Bishop**_ kelompok Riser sudah gugur, mereka menatap tayangan ulang yang berada di layar depan mereka.

Di Taman Kota, Raynare yang memegang busur di tangan kirinya berdiri tegak di hadapan tiga _**Pawn**_ dan satu _**Bishop**_. Mereka berempat adalah Nel, Ile, Shuriya dan Mihae.

"Huh! Hanya satu _**Bishop**_ lemah yang kita lawan." ejek Nel yang membawa gergaji mesin, Ile juga mengangguk setuju ucapan saudarinya.

"Nel, Ile, dan Shuriya habisi dia dengan cepat, Riser-sama tidak mau menunggu lama-lama menghabisi Kelompok lemah ini." perintah Mihae yang merupakan _**Bishop**_.

"Tentu Mihae-senpai!" jawab ketiganya dengan serentak.

Mereka bertiga maju dengan berlari cepat, Raynare masih berdiri dengan tegap tanpa pindah dari tempatnya. Saat jarak mereka sekitar 2 meter, enam buah _**Light Arrow**_ melesat dengan cepat menuju tiga _**Pawn**_ yang menyerang Raynare dan tepat mengenai kedua kaki mereka masing-masing.

"Argghh!" jerit mereka bertiga.

Raynare tersenyum sinis dan mengangkat busurnya dengan posisi horizontal, di tariknya senar busur tersebut dan tercipta tiga buah _**Light Arrow**_ , "Selamat tinggal pecundang." Raynare melepas tiga buah _**Light Arrow**_ tersebut dan tepat mengenai kepala mereka.

Ketiga _**Pawn**_ Riser tergeletak tidak berdaya kemudian menghilang, Mihae yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya dan mengumpat kasar.

"Brengsek! Akan aku habisi kau!" sebelum ia melancarkan serangannya, sebuah _**Light Arrow**_ tepat menembus bagian dada kiri Mihae, _**Light Arrow**_ tersebut tepat mengenai jantung Mihae.

Mihae jatuh dan menghilang tanpa sempat mengumpat lagi, kemudian terdengar suara dari balik pepohonan Taman Kota, "Pecundang, terlalu banyak bicara." kata suara tersebut yang ternyata Kalawarner, _"Menma-sama, empat Iblis sudah gugur, tiga di antaranya adalah_ _ **Pawn**_ _dan satu_ _ **Bishop**_ _."_ lapor Kalawarner menghubungi Menma dengan alat komunikasi yang di pasang di telinga kiri.

"Latihan kita tidak sia-sia bukan?" kata Raynare, Kalawarner mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan protes lagi apa yang di ajarkan sensei." katanya tersenyum. Kalawarner tersenyum lalu menganggu setuju.

 _"Kalawarner, Raynare, kerja kalian bagus. Kalian lakukan mobilisasi di area Taman Kota, pastikan bawah tidak ada musuh lagi yang mendekat."_ perintah Menma melalui alat komunikasi.

 _"Baik Menma-sama!"_ jawab kedua gadis mantan Malaikat Jatuh bersamaan.

Di tempat penonton, semuanya tercengang, dengan dua _**Bishop**_ bisa menghabisi tiga _**Pawn**_ dan satu _**Bishop**_ dengan cepat.

"Hebat! Ini benar-benar hebat!" teriak Kushina begitu senang, "Aku tidak tahu busur apa yang mereka gunakan, tapi aku yakin busur itu bisa menyalurkan energi supernatural. Raynare-chan dan Kalawarner-chan benar-benar hebat, mereka berdua tidak seperti biasanya." katanya melanjutkan.

"Benar katamu Kushina, mereka benar-benar hebat." kata Minato bangga dengan anggota Peerage putranya, "Mereka berdua mengeluarkan sedikit energi mereka, tapi memperoleh hasil yang mematikan."

"Mereka berdua benar-benar cerdik, mereka menyimpan energi mereka untuk pertarungan selanjutnya," komentar Jiraiya. Kakashi, Hinata dan Sakura yang berada di dekat Jiraiya mengangguk.

Kelompok Rias yang melihat dan mendengar komentar dari Kelompok Kushina yang merupakan peringkat ke-2 dalam kompetisi Ultimate-Class Devils sangat terkesan dengan analisi Minato dan Jiraiya.

"Raynare dan Kalawarner, mereka berdua patut di perhitungkan, skill _Stealth_ dan _Taunt_ mereka bisa jadi mematikan bila kita terpancing." kata Tsunade, Tsunade merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dua _**Bishop**_ milik kelompok Menma, mereka bergerak dan bertindak seperti seorang ninja ataupun hunter.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Rating Game masih terus berlanjut, sudah empat Iblis dari Kelompok Riser yang gugur, sementara dari Kelompok Menma belum ada satu pun yang gugur.

Area Pertokoan Kota Kuoh, sepanjang jalan area pertokoan terlihat Murayama dan Katase sedang bertarung dengan Ni dan Li, selama pertarungan dengan dua _**Pawn**_ kelompok Riser, Murayama dan Katase hanya menghindar, kedua gadis dari klub kendo tersebut belum mencabut pedang samurai mereka dari sarungnya.

"Apa kalian berdua hanya bisa menghindar?" tanya Ni, salah satu gadis kucing.

"Memalukan, kalian berdua tidak bisa menyerang kami bukan?" ejek Li, gadis yang wajahnya sama seperti Ni. Mereka berdua adalah gadis kembar.

Murayama dan Katase menyeringai, ia ingat betul bagaimana latihan dengan guru mereka, guru mereka bahkan lebih cepat dari dua gadis di depan mereka.

 _"Kalian berdua harus menghindari bola-bola ini, aku ingin kalian merasakan kedatangan bola-bola ini." Naruto melempar bola kasti dengan cepat dan mengenai perut Maruyama._

 _"Ughh! Sakit sensei." lenguh Murayama memegang perutnya yang terkena bola kasti._

 _"Murayama konsentrasi!" lagi-lagi Naruto melempar bola kasti dengan cepat, tapi kali ini Murayama berhasil menghindar walau pipi kirinya sedikit mengenai jalur laju bola kasti, "Bagus! Kamu juga Katase! Konsentrasi penuh dan rasakan kehadiran bola kasti yang menyerangmu!"_

 _Bola demi bola di lempar Naruto dengan kencang, kadang Naruto menambahkan satu Kage Bunshin untuk melemparkan bola tersebut pada dua gadis cantik anggota Kelompok Menma._

Murayama dan Katase mengingat-ingat itu merinding sendiri, di samping mendapatkan latihan yang sangat berat, tidak lupa Naruto mengajarkan mereka teknik Kenjutsu, Murayama dan Katase di latih juga reflek untuk menghindar. Selama dua minggu Naruto melatih Murayama dan Katase dengan cara latihan seperti itu.

"Kalian ingin aku menyerang?" tanya Katase, Li dan Ni mengangguk, "Bodoh." gumam Katase kemudian berlari cepat memukul perut Ni pedang samurai yang masih terbungkus sarung, begitu juga dengan Murayama melakukan hal yang sama pada Li.

Tanpa menunggu Ni bangkit dari lenguhan kesakitan Katase memukul dagu Ni dengan pukulan Uppercut yang sangat keras dan menyebabkan Ni pingsan seketika kemudian menghilang.

Murayama sendiri menghantamkan pedang samurai yang masih terbungkus sarungnya ke wajah Li berkali-laki hingga wajah Li babak belur kemudian pingsan lalu menghilang seperti halnya Ni.

"Menyentuh kami saja tidak bisa malah menyuruh menyerang." kata Murayama menghela nafas, _"Menma-sama dua_ _ **Pawn**_ _sudah kami kalahkan."_ lapornya pada Menma.

 _"Kerja bagus Murayama, Katase, kalian maju terus biar Jeanne yang mengurus dua_ _ **Knight**_ _itu."_ perintah Menma.

 _"Baik Menma-sama!"_ Murayama dan Katase terus berlari menuju base musuh.

 **"[Dua Pawn Kelompok Riser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan!]"**

Di tempat para penonton terutama Kelompok Rias hanya bisa memandang layar jalannya pertandingan, Issei yang merupakan _**Pawn**_ Kelompok Rias tidak percaya Murayama dan Katase bisa mengalahkan dua Iblis Kelompok Riser tanpa perlu menemui kesulitan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Murayama dan Katase sekuat itu." Issei meneguk air ludahnya, "Aku tidak akan berani mengintip mereka lagi." katanya membayangkan Murayama dan Katase menyiksa dirinya.

"Mesum." kata Koneko, Koneko juga sama halnya dengan Issei, ia tidak menyangka kalau dua _**Pawn**_ dapat di kalahkan dengan mudah.

"Aku dan Issei-kun perlu menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua." Yuuto Kiba mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, "Ternyata aku masih lemah." gumamnya kecil.

Rias yang melihat anggota kelompoknya sedikit depresi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya bisa berharap anggota kelompoknya bisa bertambah kuat saat nanti mengikuti Rating Game resmi untuk para Iblis muda.

Rias memandang layar besar di depannya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, "Aku dan yang lainnya harus banyak berlatih lagi." gumam Rias pelan seraya berjanji setelah ini akan melatih mereka dengan keras.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Tiga Iblis dengan bidak _**Knight**_ saling pandang, atau lebih tepatnya dua Iblis _**Knight**_ Kelompok Riser memandang satu _**Knight**_ Kelompok Menma.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ni dan Li kalah dengan mudah." kata Karlamine, "Siris, hentikan dua _**Pawn**_ itu yang melaju ke area base kita."

Siris mengangguk dan menghilang dengan cepat, satu kali kedipan mata Jeanne sudah menghilang dari depan Karlamine dan berdiri tepat di depan Siris dengan menahan pedang _Zweihänder_ yang ingin menebas Murayama dengan dua samurai membentuk huruf X yang di ciptakan dari _Sword Birth_.

Murayama yang terkejut berteriak, "Jeanne-senpai!" Jeanne menoleh kebelakang tanpa menurunkan pertahanannya.

"Cepatlah kalian pergi dari sini, biar aku yang hadapi mereka." kata Jeanne, Murayama dan Katase mengangguk kemudian berlari menjauhi pertarungan antar _**Knight**_.

Siris menarik _Zweihänder_ dan melompat kebelakang, "Cih!" desisnya tidak suka karena Jeanne menahan serangannya, "Biar pun kamu melindungi mereka, mereka berdua tidak akan selamat karena Isabela dan Xuelan berada tepat di ujung jalan ini." katanya menyeringai.

Jeanne balas menyeringai, "Aku yakin dua Iblis itu akan kalah di tangan Murayama dan Katase, mereka adalah dua _Pawn_ andalan Menma-sama." Jeanne menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, "Yang harusnya khawatir adalah kalian berdua, karena aku tidak akan menahan diri." Jeanne bergerak dengan cepat dan menebas Siris dengan serangan kombinasi teknik dua pedang.

Siris menahan semua serangan Jeanne dengan pedang _Zweihänder_ miliknya, sesekali Siris membalas serangan Jeanne, mendapat kesempatan untuk menebas kepala Jeanne, Siris mengayunkan pedang _Zweihänder_ secara horizontal, merasakan bahaya Jeanne menunduk dan membuat sebuah kuda-kuda dengan kedua pedang samurai berada di pinggang kanan kemudian memutar badannya untuk menebas Siris secara horizontal dengan maksud merobek perut Siris.

 _ **"Twin Sword Style: Tiger Fangs!"**_ serangan Jeanne mengenai sasaran, dua buah bekas luka akibat serangannya berbekas di perut Siris, darah segar keluar dari perut Siris.

Melihat pertahanan Siris terbuka, Jeanne melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan kedua pedangnya secara vertikal kemudian memutar badannya searah jarum jam, _**"Twin Sword Style: Dragon Fangs!"**_ serangan Jeanne di tahan dengan _Zweihänder_ secara horizontal, tidak sampai disitu Jeanne menendang perut Siris yang terluka sekuat tenaga sehingga _**Knight**_ Kelompok Riser terdorong kebelakang sejauh dua meter dan tepat berdiri di sebelah Karlamine.

"Ughh!" rintih Siris memegang perutnya yang tertebas dan tertendang Jeanne, "Kau boleh juga jalang." katanya sedikit menghina guna membuat Jeanne marah dan menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta.

Serangan Jeanne mendapatkan apresiasi dari para penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan antar _**Knight**_ dari layar pertandingan.

" _ **Knight**_ dari Kelompok Menma boleh juga." kata salah satu _**Knight**_ yang melihat pertarungan antar _**Knight**_.

"Gerakannya sangat cepat dan begitu indah." kata salah satu penonton yang ternyata juga mengkonsumsi bidak _**Knight**_ , "Mungkin aku bisa meniru gerakan itu."

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan untuk Jeanne.

"Aku harus banyak belajar dari Jeanne-senpai." kata Kiba tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka teman tandingnya memiliki teknik yang belum sempat ia lihat.

"Aku tidak menyangka Jeanne-chan memiliki gerakan secepat itu." kata Kushina, ia memang pernah latih tanding dengan Jeanne, "Kira-kira siapa yang melatihnya?" tanyanya.

Rias memandang bibinya dengan tersenyum, ia sangat yakin jika Jeanne juga di latih oleh Naruto yang merupakan koki ramen di dekat sekolahnya, _'Uzumaki-san pasti yang melatih Jeanne, aku yakin mereka semua di latih oleh Uzumaki-san.'_ Rias sangat yakin kalau Menma dan kelompoknya di latih oleh Naruto, tapi yang tidak ia sangka kalau perkembangan latihan Kelompok Menma bisa sepesat ini.

"Apa mau di lanjutkan?" tanya Jeanne menyeringai, "Lebih baik kalian menyerah, dari pada aku membuat kalian mati mengenaskan." seringai di wajah Jeanne semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi Jeanne mengeluarkan kata-kata hinaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Brengsek! Baru segitu saja kamu sudah sombong?!" teriak Karlamine, "Siris! Kita serang bersama-sama, aku ingin seringai di wajahnya menghilang karena telah meremehkan kita?!" Siris mengangguk.

Karlamine mencabut pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda, begitu juga dengan Siris melakukan hal yang sama seperti Karlamine.

Karlamine dan Siris menyerang Jeanne dengan serangan terbaik mereka, serangan demi serangan di lancarkan dua _**Knight**_ Kelompok Riser, mereka berdua makin geram ketika Jeanne bisa menangkis semua serangan mereka.

Jeanne melompat kemudian terbang menghindari serangan Karlamine dan Siris, di atas Jeanne menyilangkan pedangnya membentuk huruf X, mengalirkan energi Iblis-nya, pedang samurai Jeanne kini berwarna merah menyala.

 _ **"Twin Sword Style: Dragon and Tiger Fangs!"**_ Jeanne melepaskan energi Iblisnya sehingga membentuk sebuah serangan huruf X mengarah pada Karlamine dan Siris.

Karlamine dan Siris yang mengetahui itu menghindar secara berlawanan.

Serangan energi Iblis milik Jeanne berhasil menyentuh tanah, huruf X besar tercipta di tanah. Karlamine dan Siris terkejut dan merinding, mereka membayangkan bagaimana jika serangan tersebut mengenai mereka berdua.

Para penonton di buat terkejut karena Jeanne bisa melepaskan energi Iblis dan membentuk sebuah huruf X, Kelompok Rias dan Kushina terkejut.

"Holy Maou-sama! Serangan apa itu?!" teriak Issei, ia baru pertama kali melihat sebuah serangan seperti itu.

"A-apa hal seperti itu bisa di lakukan?!" tanya Kiba yang masih tengah terkejut.

 _'Itu seperti Chidorigatana milik Sasuke.'_ pikir Kakashi, _'Aku tidak menyangka kalau energi Iblis juga bisa di salurkan dengan bahan metal, tapi tunggu dulu? Bukankah tadi Raynare dan Kalawarner juga melakukan hal yang sama.'_ Kakashi menyadari kalau serangan Kalawarner dan Raynare juga sama seperti Jeanne.

"Hmm. Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Sacred Gear_ milik Jeanne mampu menampung energi Iblis seperti itu dan melepaskannya secara akurat." kata Jiraiya, semua orang menatap Jiraiya meminta penjelasan. Jiraiya yang di tatap seperti itu menghela nafas.

"Kalian pasti tahu kalau _Sacred Gear_ adalah hasil maha karya terbesar Tuhan," semua orang mengangguk, "Dan aku yakin serangan tadi adalah salah satu misterinya, lagi pula bukankah tadi Hyoudou-san juga mengeluarkan hal yang sama seperti Jeanne."

Semua orang saling pandang, kemudian ia mengingat-ingat kejadian saat Hyoudou Issei mengeluarkan _**Dragon Shot**_ , mereka semua mengangguk paham.

"Jadi maksud Jiraiya-sama, aku juga mampu melakukan itu?" tanya Yuuto Kiba, Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Kiba, tapi aku yakin kamu harus melatih energi Iblismu dulu sebelum menyalurkannya pada pedang yang kamu buat."

"Terima kasih Jiraiya-sama." pandangan Kiba beralih pada Issei, "Issei-kun tolong bantu aku agar bisa mengeluarkan energi seperti _**Dragon Shot**_ milikmu." pinta Kiba dengan membungkukan badan.

Issei yang di mintai pertolongan tertawa canggung, "T-tentu saja Kiba-san." sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja _**Dragon Shot**_ , hanya saja baru kali ini teman seangkatannya meminta bantuannya, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus bisa membantu Kiba.

Rias yang mendengar itu tersenyum, ia tidak sabar melihat kemajuan Kiba nanti, ia berharap Kiba dapat menjadi seorang _**Knight**_ yang hebat bagi kelompoknya.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan Jeanne melawan Karlamine dan Siris.

Jeanne menghilangkan dua samurainya. Sekarang ia berdiri di atap salah satu toko, ia memandang Karlamine dan Siris secara bergantian.

"Kalian boleh juga." kata Jeanne tenang, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah energi berwarna merah menyala, "Untuk itu aku akan tunjukan wujud asli dari _**Sword Birth**_ milikku."

Semua Iblis yang berada di tempat penonton terkejut mendengar perkataan Jeanne.

 _ **"Balance Breaker!"**_

Energi merah menyala tersebut membentuk sebuah pedang samurai panjang dengan 7 gambar pedang yang berbeda-beda berbentuk lingkaran di badan pedang samurai tersebut.

 _ **"The Swords of Seven Deadly!"**_

Jeanne memposisikan diri dengan kuda-kudanya, "Bersiaplah kalian adalah yang pertama merasakan _Balance Breaker_." kata Jeanne menyeringai.

Para penonton di buat tercengang, mereka semua berteriak, "APA?! BALANCE BREAKER?!" teriak semua Iblis yang menonton pertarungan Jeanne melawan Karlamine dan Siris.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Author Note:** Fuih! Akhirnya selesai juga pengerjaan chapter 2 ini, bagi kalian yang masih menunggu **Naruto: Ashura Reincarnation!** harap bersabar karena masih dalam pengerjaan, soalnya ide ujiannya belum saya dapatkan, saya masih melakukan riset dengan membaca beberapa karya para author senior yang mungkin ada Ujian Chuunin-nya.

Saya harap kalian senang dengan chapter ini, karena saya buat berbeda dengan fiction-fiction lain yang dimana Naruto harus bertarung dengan Riser Phenex, tapi disini saya buat Kelompok Menma yang bertarung dengan Kelompok Riser.

Saya tidak bisa bicara banyak lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang rela membaca Fiction crossover ini, saya harap yang membaca tidak kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya.

Akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua.

Uzumaki Vantovehl Sign Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Strongest Human Race

 **Rate:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Harem

 **Disclaimed:** I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD.

 **Summary:** Naruto tersedot kedalam Limbo saat menyegel Kaguya, tanpa di ketahui Naruto, beberapa temannya tersedot ke dimensi lain. Para bijū mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dimensi yang penuh akan makhluk supernatural. Bagaimanakah petualangannya di dimensi tersebut?

 **Warning:** OOC, OC, Semi-Canon!Story, Semi-Godlike!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Semi-Immortal!Naruto and Etc.

 **Attention :** Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada unsur untuk memperjual-belikan cerita ini. Cerita ini juga tidak bermaksud untuk menyaingi karya Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Jadi apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca, saya selaku author cerita ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 **Note:** Wow! Makasih banyak atas respon kalian yang positif maupun yang negatif, untuk Naruto saya akan buat berkesan saat bertemu dengan Kushina, Minato dan yang lainnya, saya juga akan memasukan beberapa character Naruto lainnya nanti.

Untuk Peerage Menma nanti akan ada beberapa OC yang saya buat untuk meramaikan Peerage Menma, tenang saja karena OC tersebut saya ambil dari mitologi-mitologi di dunia ini.

Saya nggak bisa banyak omong lagi, silahkan kalian baca chapter 3 ini, di chapter ini saya ambil beberapa referensi dari wikipedia atau sejenisnya, jika anda protes atau apalah itu, anda bisa cek di wikipedia dan sejenisnya dengan kata terkait di chapter 3 ini. Mungkin ada beberapa yang saya ubah untuk sebuah jalan cerita yang saya buat.

 **I'am Author this Fiction, not yours!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Chapter 3: Supernatural Being!**

Dewa atau dalam Mitologi Kristen di sebut dengan nama Tuhan dan dalam Mitologi Hindu di sebut dengan Deva.

Dewa adalah sebuah eksistensi yang mempunyai kekuatan di luar batas pemikiran manusia, mereka tersebar di berbagai mitologi yang ada di dunia ini. Dewa tidak seperti manusia, mereka mempunyai hidup panjang. Dewa juga bisa mati sama seperti manusia, maka dari itu Dewa bisa kategorikan sebagai makhluk mendekati keabadian.

Mitologi Yunani terkenal dengan Tiga Dewa besar mereka, mereka adalah Zeus, Poseidon dan Hades.

Zeus adalah salah satu dari Tiga Dewa besar Yunani, Zeus mendapat julukan **God of the Sky**. Zeus adalah Raja dari para Dewa Olympus. Tidak hanya itu, Zeus juga memegang sebuah senjata yang di beri nama **Master Bolt** , karena senjata itu Zeus mendapatkan julukan lain yaitu **God of the Lightning**.

Poseidon adalah salah satu dari Tiga Dewa besar Yunani, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Poseidon mendapatkan julukan **God of the Destruction** dalam Mitologi Yunani, kebanyakan mereka mengenal Poseidon dengan julukan **God of the Seas** karena Poseidon mampu mengendalikan lautan dan samudra, Poseidon juga memiliki sebuah senjata yang di beri nama **Trident**.

Selain Zeus dan Poseidon, Hades juga merupakan salah satu dari Tiga Dewa besar Yunani, Hades yang sering di kenal **God of the Dead** adalah penguasa Dunia Kematian. Hades juga merupakan pemimpin bagi para Grim Reaper, Dewa satu ini juga memiliki sebuah senjata yang tidak kalah hebat dari Zeus maupun Poseidon, senjata tersebut di beri nama **Helm of Darkness**.

Tidak hanya mitologi Yunani yang memiliki Tiga Dewa besar, Mitologi Hindu juga mempunyai Tiga Dewa Tertinggi, mereka adalah Brahma, Shiva dan Vishnu, mereka juga di kenal dengan sebutan **Trimurti**. Selain dari Trimurti ada juga Indra yang merupakan pemimpin dari para dewa-dewa lain dalam Mitologi Hindu, Dewa Indra lebih di kenal dengan sebutan **Lord of Heaven** atau **King of the Devas** karena dia adalah pemimpin dewa-dewa yang ada di khayangan kecuali Tiga Dewa Tertinggi atau yang sering di sebut juga Trimurti.

Selain itu ada pula **Asura** atau yang sering di kenal dengan sebagai musuh para dewa dari Mitologi Hindu. Dari golongan Asura terbagi menjadi dua clan, yaitu clan **Daitya** dan clan **Danava**.

Clan Daitya di pimpin oleh Prahlāda yang mendapat julukan **Mighty King of the Asuras** dan juga merupakan **The Most Powerful Asuras**. Para Asura tidak terima jika raja mereka di hina hingga akhirnya mereka menyerang para Dewa dan menimbulkan peperangan antara para Dewa dengan Asura.

Prahlāda sendiri mengalahkan Dewa Indra dalam peperangan tersebut. Setelah kalah dari Prahlāda, Dewa Indra meminta bantuan para Dewi dan Dewa Tertinggi Brahma dengan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan Prahlāda.

Setelah kalah dari Dewa Indra, akhirnya Prahlāda mundur karena ia tahu Indra mendapat bantuan dari para Dewi dan Dewa Tertinggi Brahma, ia juga menarik mundur pasukannya dari medan perang. Hingga saat ini para Dewa dan Asura masih sering terjadi konflik kecil.

Ada pula Clan Danava, clan ini di pimpin oleh Vrishparva yang mendapatkan julukan **The King of Asuras**. Vrishparva juga beberapa kali bersiteru dengan Dewa Indra dan beberapa kali pula ia menuai kemenangan melawan Dewa Indra karena ia mendapat bantuan dari Shukracharya yang merupakan guru dari Vrishparva dan Prahlāda.

Ada pula salah satu Asura yang menjadi _Sacred Gear_ setelah di kalahkan dan di buat menjadi empat bagian oleh Dewa Indra dengan menggunakan **Vajrayudha** yang merupakan senjata andalan Dewa Indra. Asura tersebut termasuk dalam golongan Dragon, Asura tersebut adalah Vritra yang merupakan satu dari **Five Great Dragon Kings**.

Ada pula para Buddha yang merupakan bagian dari Mitologi Hindu, para Buddha ini di pimpin oleh Siddhārtha Gautama yang berjulukan **The Awakened One** yang memiliki arti Buddha itu sendiri, ada pula Sun Wukong yang merupakan mantan Youkai kemudian di angkat menjadi seorang Buddha dan mendapat julukan **The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha** , selain itu ada pula mantan biksu manusia yang di angkat menjadi Buddha, ia adalah Xuanzang Sanzang, ia bersama Sun Wukong, Zhu Bajie dan Shu Wujing melakukan perjalanan ke barat untuk mengambil kibat suci.

Selain Dewa, Asura, dan Buddha, ada pula **Rakshasa**. Rakshasa termasuk dalam demonic being dalam Mitologi Hindu, ada beberapa Rakshasa yang sangat di kenal. Mereka adalah Ravana dan Meghanada.

Ravana lebih di kenal dengan sebutan **King of Lanka** atau sekarang lebih di kenal nama sebuah negara yaitu Sri Lanka. Ravana memiliki banyak anak, tapi yang paling terkenal adalah Meghanada atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan **Indrajit** karena ia berhasil mengalahkan Dewa Indra yang merupakan **King of the Devas**. Indrajit sendiri memiliki sebuah arti yang artinya adalah _**"The Conqueror of Indra"**_. Kalau bukan karena Dewa Tertinggi Brahma yang menyuruh Meghanada melepaskan Dewa Indra, sudah di pastikan bahwa Dewa Indra akan tewas di tangan Meghanada.

Selain itu pula para Rakshasa merupakan pengikut setia Dewa Tertinggi Shiva yang merupakan **The God of Destruction**.

Naruto menutup bukunya, ia menatap sampul depan buku tersebut, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada banyak sekali eksistensi supernatural di dunia ini." Buku yang ia pegang adalah salah satu buku dari vila tempat dimana ia melatih kelompok Menma, buku tersebut di ambil dari perpustakaan vila clan Gremory, "Indra dan Asura? Ternyata di dunia ini mereka berdua merupakan eksistensi yang berbeda dengan yang ada di Elemental Nation." ia menghela nafas panjang.

Baru sekitar 1 jam yang lalu pria berambut pirang sampai ke stand ramen miliknya, Naruto memang sengaja tidak membuka stand ramennya dulu, ia sangat penasaran dengan buku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu dari perpustakaan pribadi vila clan Gremory, dan baru kali ini ia bisa membacanya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Menma dan yang lainnya sekarang?" Naruto mulai membuka stand ramennya, ia hanya berharap bahwa Menma mengerti apa yang ia katakan sebelum ia meninggalkan vila, "Semoga saja Menma mengerti apa yang aku katakan." gumamnya pelan sambil menaruh buku tersebut di dalam laci, buku tersebut berjudul **'Supernatural Being'**.

Naruto berniat membaca buku tersebut saat pulang nanti, ia sangat penasaran dengan makhluk-makhluk supernatural lainnya, ia hanya tahu tentang Youkai, Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Semua Iblis memandang layar besar di depan mereka, mereka semua tampak sangat terkejut, di depan mereka tersaji sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, sesuatu yang di kategorikan sebagai _Forbidden Move_ sebuah _Sacred Gear_.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau Jeanne-chan bisa _Balance Breaker_." Kushina, menatap layar dengan pandangan terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Knight dari putranya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, "Apa kalian tahu mengenai ini?" tanya Kushina. Semua Kelompok Kushina menatap wanita cantik berambut merah dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushina-sama." kata Hinata, ia memang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan Rating Game antara Kelompok Menma melawan Kelompok Riser, "Aku dan Sakura sering berlatih dengan Jeanne kalau Menma dan yang lainnya berkunjung ke Gremory Manor, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Jeanne menggunakan _Balance Breaker_." terang Hinata, dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

"Aku rasa Jeanne sudah sangat berkembang jauh." anggota Kelompok Kushina menatap Jiraiya yang mengangguk-ngangguk, "Kira-kira siapa yang melatih mereka? Kemampuan mereka di luar dugaan." awalnya ia agak pesimis dengan putra bungsu muridnya karena menantang Kelompok Riser yang sudah berpengalaman dalam Rating Game, kemampuan Kelompok Riser juga tidak boleh di remehkan begitu saja.

Tapi kini Jiraiya yakin bahwa Menma dan kelompoknya mampu mengalahkan Kelompok Riser.

Kelompok Rias menatap layar besar yang menampilkan pertarungan antar _**Knight**_ sangat terkejut, apalagi Kiba yang mempunyai _Sacred Gear_ sama seperti Jeanne sangat terpukul karena senpai-nya sudah memasuki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

 _'Sial! Sial! Aku harus bertambah kuat, aku tidak akan kalah dengan Jeanne-senpai!'_ tekad Kiba dengan mata yang membara.

Rias yang melihat tekad Kiba tersenyum senang, tidak sia-sia mereka menonton pertandingan Rating Game ini karena dari sinilah Kelompok Rias mulai menyadari betapa lemah dan tidak berdayanya mereka, gadis berambut merah juga mulai berpikir cara yang efektif untuk mengejar ketinggalan mereka dari Kelompok Menma.

 _'Uzumaki-san, latihan apa yang kamu berikan pada mereka?'_ Rias bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ia tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan Kelompok Menma meningkat dengan sangat pesat, _'Mungkin setelah ini aku harus menemui Uzumaki-san untuk meminta beberapa saran untuk melatih anggota Peerage-ku.'_ batinnya berharap.

Di dalam arena pertandingan Rating Game. Karlamine dan Siris tidak percaya bahwa mereka akan menghadapi Jeanne yang sudah menggunakan _Balance Breaker_.

 _Balance Breaker_ adalah sebuah tingkatan atau evolusi dari sebuah _Sacred Gear_ , untuk membangkitkan _Balance Breaker_ di butuhkan proses yang tidak gampang, karena membutuhkan sebuah perasaan yang kuat antara _Sacred Gear_ dengan sang pengguna, dalam kasus Jeanne, ia ingin melindungi teman-temannya walau harus mati sekalipun maka dari itu _**Sword Birth**_ menjawab perasaan Jeanne yang sangat kuat.

Dan _Balance Breaker_ Jeanne ada campur tangan Naruto yang sempat menunjukan sebuah gulungan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gambar-gambar pedang dan kemampuannya, dan saat itu juga _**Sword Birth**_ menjawab dan mewujudkannya dalam bentuk _Balance Breaker_.

"Mari kita mulai," Jeanne mengangkat pedangnya kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah Karlamine dan Siris, _**"Change Form: Executioner's Blade!"**_ pedang samurai berwarna merah yang berada di tangan Jeanne berubah menjadi pedang besar menyerupai sebuah pisau pemotong daging dengan lingkaran berada di ujung pedang tersebut dan setengah lingkaran di bagian belakang pangkal sisi tajam pedang tersebut.

Jeanne menebas pedangnya guna membelah Siris menjadi, tapi sayang Siris masih bisa menangkisnya dan membuat pedang Jeanne terpotong menjadi dua, Siris menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, karena Jeanne menarik pedangnya dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal sehingga bagian belakang pedang yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran tepat mengenai leher Siris, sehingga kepala Siris putus dari lehernya, darah membasahi _Executioner's Blade_ Jeanne.

Siris kalah dengan tragis, butiran-butiran seperti pecahan kaca semakin lama semakin menghilang. Bisa di lihat wajah kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Jeanne.

Karlamine yang melihat itu terkejut kemudian menyeringai, "Heh, pedangmu sudah putus, apa kamu mau melawanku dengan pedang rongsokan itu?" Karlamine yang tidak jauh dari Jeanne memandang _**Knight**_ cantik Kelompok Menma dengan pandangan merendah.

Jeanne malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Karlamine, "Aku beritahu padamu, _Executioner's Blade_ sangat unik, pedang ini bisa beregenerasi dan kembali seperti semula apabila terkena darah." kata Jeanne mengangkat pedangnya yang mulai beregenerasi dan kembali seperti semula, "Jadi bagaimana? Mau di teruskan?" seringai wajah Jeanne benar-benar menakutkan, ia seperti sosok yang berbeda ketika darahnya sudah mendidih akibat pertarungan.

"Brengsek!" teriak Karlamine, ia mengangkat pedangnya lalu menyerang Jeanne.

Jeanne pun sama seperti Karlamine, pedang mereka berbenturan tapi sayang _Executioner's Blade_ milik Jeanne memotong pedang Karlamine dan menebas tubuh _**Knight**_ Kelompok Riser secara Diagonal, sesaat kemudian tubuh Karlamine menghilang dari pandangan Jeanne.

"Ups! Aku lupa bilang kalau kemampuan unik lain dari _Executioner's Blade_ adalah mampu memotong benda apapun." kata Jeanne dengan suara kikikan, _"Menma-sama, dua_ _ **Knight**_ _sudah aku bereskan."_ katanya menghubungi Menma lewat alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga kiri Jeanne.

 _"Bagus Jeanne! Sekarang kamu maju ikuti Murayama dan Katase!"_ perintah Menma pada Jeanne.

 _"Baik Menma-sama."_ katanya menghilangkan _Balance Breaker_ , "Fuih! Untung saja mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau aku baru bisa menguasai _Executioner's Blade_ saja, Aku harus berlatih dengan keras agar bisa menguasai 6 perubahan lainnya." ia mulai berlari meninggalkan Area Pertokoan Kota Kuoh untuk menyusul Murayama dan Katase.

 **[Dua Knight dari Kelompok Riser-sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**

Semua Iblis memandang kagum apa yang mereka lihat di layar besar yang menampilkan pertarungan antar Knight.

Dari semua itu hanya Kelompok Kushina saja yang benar-benar terkejut dengan pedang milik Jeanne yang sudah memasuki _Balance Breaker_.

"I-itu _Kubikiribōchō_!" teriak Kakashi pelan, ia tidak seperti biasanya yang tenang, santai, senyum mesum di wajahnya di gantikan wajah keterkejutan.

"Kamu benar Kakashi-sensei, itu _Kubikiribōchō_. Aku tidak salah lihat, dan lagi kemampuannya sama persis dengan _Kubikiribōchō_." kata Sakura menanggapi ucapan Kakashi, ia beralih menatap Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama." panggil Sakura.

Jiraiya menoleh pada Sakura, Jiraiya sangat tahu pandangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu Sakura, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan enam bentuk lainnya dari _**The Swords of Seven Deadly**_." kata Jiraiya, ia kemudian menutup matanya, "Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau enam perubahan lainnya adalah pedang-pedang milik _Seven Ninja Swordmen Kirigakure_."

Minato dan Kushina terkejut dengan asumsi dari gurunya, "I-itu berarti-" Jiraiya mengangguk sebelum Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sakura dan Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Minato memiringkan kepalanya. Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang ketika dua wanita cantik tidak tahu maksud dari Minato, ia menatap Tsunade selaku guru pribadi Sakura dan Hinata dengan tajam, Tsunade yang di tatap hanya tertawa canggung.

"Kalau perkataan Jiraiya-sama benar, berarti Kelompok Menma mempunyai Mangetsu Hōzuki kedua di dalam kelompoknya." membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kakashi merinding, ia sangat tahu siapa itu Mangetsu Hōzuki.

"Siapa itu Mangetsu Hōzuki?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata polos.

Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina dan Kakashi menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Di tatap seperti itu Tsunade buru-buru berkata, "Sakura, Hinata, nanti aku jelaskan siapa itu Mangetsu Hōzuki saat latihan nanti, tapi untuk sekarang kita fokus menonton jalannya pertandingan Rating Game ini." Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk, pandangan Tsunade beralih kepada empat Iblis tadi, empat Iblis tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Seorang pemuda memasuki kedai ramen Naruto, pemuda tersebut baru saja tiba di kota Kuoh, pemuda tersebut memiliki wajah khas Asia, ia berasal dari India.

"Pesan miso ramen satu." kata pemuda tersebut, ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan warna mata berwarna coklat. Dengan tinggi badan sekitar 170 cm dan berbadan altetis menambah kesan tampan pemuda tersebut.

Naruto menatap pemuda tersebut, ia bisa merasakan energi yang meluap-luap dari pemuda tersebut, ia bisa menebak kalau pemuda tersebut termasuk dalam golongan yang tahu tentang dunia supernatural.

"Segera saya sediakan." kata Naruto, ia langsung membuat miso ramen, bisa di bilang pemuda yang berada di dalam kedainya adalah pelanggan pertama hari ini, "Maaf bisa kamu turunkan auramu anak muda." kata Naruto yang mulai memasukan mie ramen kedalam air panas.

Pemuda yang duduk di stand ramen Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan sang penjual ramen. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang penjual ramen bisa merasakan aura miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman anak muda," Naruto mengaduk-aduk mie ramen yang berada di dalam panci, "Hanya saja sekarang anda sedang berada di wilayah Iblis clan Gremory, aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan di dalam stand ramen milikku kalau tiba-tiba saja ada sekelompok Iblis yang datang ketempat ini." katanya memperingatkan.

Pemuda tersebut yang masih terkejut tertawa canggung, ia baru saja sampai di kota Kuoh, jadi ia tidak tahu kalau kota yang ia singgahi masuk dalam wilayah Iblis clan Gremory yang merupakan salah satu clan terbesar bangsa Iblis.

"Ah! M-maaf kalau begitu," pemuda tersebut langsung menurunkan auranya, "Aku baru saja sampai disini tuan." katanya canggung.

Setelah selesai membuat ramen, Naruto menaruh miso ramen di atas meja tempat dimana pemuda tersebut duduk, "Ramen telah siap, silahkan menikmati," kata Naruto ramah, "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu anak muda?" tanyanya.

"B-Bhima, namaku adalah Bhima," Bhima mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk ramen yang berada di depannya, "Kalau tuan sendiri?" tanya Bhima ingin tahu nama sang penjual ramen.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki adalah namaku," Naruto tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan barunya, "Kalau boleh tahu, aku tidak merasakan energi Iblis maupun energi lainnya dalam dirimu, hanya saja aura milikmu seperti aura Senjutsu?" Naruto bisa merasakan energi yang sangat familiar dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Sambil menyeruput miso rame Bhima menjawab, "Aura tadi bukan Senjutsu, tapi _Touki_ atau bisa di sebut _Fighting Spirit_."

"Touki?"

"Ya, Touki," kata Bhima, "Touki hampir sama seperti Senjutsu, hanya saja untuk Senjutsu biasa di gunakan oleh para Youkai, dan untuk membangkitkan Touki harus melatih tubuh dengan intents hingga melewati batas kemampuan tubuh." kata Bhima menjelaskan.

Bhima tidak tahu kenapa ia menjelaskan semua itu pada Naruto, yang Bhima rasakan kalau sang penjual ramen adalah orang yang kuat seperti gurunya.

Sebenarnya Bhima datang ke kota Kuoh untuk mencari mantan sahabatnya, ia sudah mencari di Yunani tempat dimana mantan sahabatnya berasal tapi tidak menemukannya.

Bhima menghubungi gurunya, dan gurunya menyuruh datang ke Jepang. kota Kuoh adalah kota pertama yang ia datangi di Jepang. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sahabatnya di sini, tapi yang ia temukan malah tukang penjual ramen yang ia asumsikan sebagai orang kuat seperti gurunya Duryodhana.

"Apa kamu dari Hero Fraction?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya, ia bisa merasakan kalau Bhima bukanlah dari kalangan makhluk supernatural.

Naruto mendengar dari muridnya Jeanne kalau dulu muridnya tersebut adalah mantan dari Hero Fraction, tempat dimana berkumpulnya manusia yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dan kebanyakan dari mereka di berkahi _Sacred Gear_.

"Hero Fraction?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia bisa mengasumsikan bahwa pemuda di depannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hero Fraction.

"Ya, Hero Fraction, tempat dimana berkumpulnya manusia yang berkekuatan lebih, sebagian besar dari mereka di berkahi _Sacred Gear_." kata Naruto menjelaskan.

 _'Jangan-jangan Heracles ada di Hero Fraction?'_ batin Bhima bertanya-tanya, ia memang mencari mantan sahabatnya untuk meminta penjelasan kenapa Heracles melukai gurunya tanpa sebab, "Apa Naruto-san tahu dimana markas Hero Fraction?" tanya Bhima, ia ingin segera kesana dan memastikan sendiri kalau memang mantan sahabatnya berada di sana.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu dimana markasnya," mendengar itu Bhima menghela nafas, "Hanya saja aku mempunyai murid yang pernah bergabung disana."

Ada secerah harapan bagi Bhima untuk memastikan bahwa Heracles ada disana.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin bertemu dengan murid anda Naruto-san?" tanya Bhima, "Ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin tanya padanya, mungkin saja _'dia'_ ada disana."

Naruto menangkap kata-kata yang di keluarkan Bhima, pemuda di depannya seakan-akan sedang mencari seseorang, dan mungkin saja seseorang tersebut berada di Hero Fraction.

Pria berambut pirang mengangguk, "Boleh saja, mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi kamu bisa bertemu dengannya, karena sekarang ia sedang tidak ada disini." Bhima mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan ramennya.

Naruto bertanya lebih jauh pada pemuda di depannya, ia mendengarkan cerita kalau sahabatnya yang bernama Heracles melukai guru mereka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, sehingga membuat Bhima harus mencarinya dan meminta penjelasan dari mantan sahabatnya.

Bhima juga bercerita kalau ia dan mantan sabahatnya memiliki _Sacred Gear_ yang berada di dalam tubuh mereka.

Bhima mempunyai _Sacred Gear_ yaitu **Raging Destruction** dan sahabatnya Heracles mempunyai _Sacred Gear_ yaitu **Variant Detonation**. Kedua _Sacred Gear_ tersebut mempunyai daya hancur yang tidak main-main, pantas saja Naruto bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Bhima yang altetis untuk menahan kekuatan **Raging Destruction** yang ada dalam tubuh Bhima.

Bhima juga bercerita kalau ia adalah keturunan dari pahlawan dalam perang saudara yang di kenal dengan nama _**Kurukshetra War**_ , dan anehnya lagi Bhima bercerita kalau gurunya yang bernama Duryodhana juga merupakan keturunan dari musuh nenek moyangnya saat _Kurukshetra War_.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau nenek moyang Bhima dan Duryodhana dulu adalah musuh satu sama lain dan juga saling benci, tapi keturunan mereka malah menjadi guru dan murid, mendengar itu Naruto tertawa kecil.

Naruto menyarankan kalau untuk beberapa hari Bhima bisa tinggal di tempatnya untuk sementara, karena dari cerita yang Naruto tangkap kalau Bhima baru saja sampai di kota Kuoh.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk ramen dan menginap di tempatmu Naruto-san?" Bhima mengelurkan dompetnya.

"Itu tidak perlu Bhima-san, untuk kali ini biaya makan ramen gratis, tapi lain kali kamu harus membayarnya," kata Naruto tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil, "Kalau untuk biaya menginap juga tidak perlu Bhima-san."

Bhima tidak menyangka bertemu dengan orang yang baik hati, ia berusaha untuk membayar semuanya tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak mau menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Naruto-san." kata Bhima tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk, ia jadi tahu banyak tentang _Sacred Gear_ , ia juga jadi tahu kalau _Sacred Gear_ mempunyai banyak jenisnya.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

China, salah satu negara besar, banyak sekali legenda-legenda yang tercipta di China, salah satu legenda yang terkenal adalah **Three Kingdoms** era, dimana saat itu adalah terjadinya peperangan antar tiga kerajaan besar.

 **Wei Kingdom** di pimpin oleh seorang diktator yang bernama Cao Cao, ia memiliki banyak sekali pasukan dan pengikut setia, beberapa pengikut setia yang rela berkorban untuknya adalah Dian Wei, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao dan masih banyak lagi.

 **Wu Kingdom** di pimpin oleh Sun Quan yang merupakan keturunan dari Sun Tzu sang pencipta strategi perang yang sampai saat ini masih di pakai dalam peperangan, Sun Quan memiliki seorang jendral yang sangat cakap dalam urusan strategi, ia adalah Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu juga merekrut para perompak yang di pimpin dan nantinya menjadi salah satu Jendral yang handal Wu Kingdom, ia bernama Gan Xing atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Gan Ning.

Selain Wei Kingdom dan Wu Kingdom, ada juga **Shu Kingdom**. Shu Kingdom di pimpin oleh seorang keturunan Dinasti Han yang bernama Liu Bei, ia juga mempunyai dua saudara angkat yang mengikat janji untuk menjadi saudara, dua orang tersebut adalah Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu. Selain itu Shu Kingdom mempunyai seorang yang ahli dalam strategi perang, ia bernama Zhuge Liang, atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan _**'The Sleeping Dragon'**_ , selain Zhuge Liang, ada juga Pang Tong yang mempunyai julukan _**'The Young Phoenix'**_.

Kini salah satu keturunan dari Cao Cao yang memiliki nama sama dengan nenek moyangnya berada di sebuah rumah kecil, di dalam rumah tersebut terdapat beberapa orang dan mereka adalah;

Heracles yang merupakan keturunan pahlawan Mitologi Yunani, Heracles. Ia memegang sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yaitu **Variant Detonation**.

Leonardo yang Cao Cao sendiri tidak tahu asal usulnya. Ia memegang sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yaitu _**Annihilation Maker**_.

Georg yang merupakan keturunan Johann Georg Faust seorang manusia yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis bernama Mephisto Pheles. Ia pemegang _Sacred Gear_ yaitu **Dimension Lost**.

Siegfried yang merupakan keturunan _Dragon-Slayer_ sekaligus pahlawan Nibelungenlied, Sigurd. Siegfried memegang sebuah _Sacred Gear_ yaitu **Twice Critical**.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Jonathan yang merupakan kakak kembar dari Jeanne sekaligus pemegang _Sacred Gear_ yaitu **Blade Blacksmith**.

"Aku telah membuat sebuah kontrak dengan salah satu Cadre Malaikat Jatuh." kata Cao Cao sang pemegang _Sacred Gear_ terkuat yaitu **True Longinus** memulai pembicaraan mereka, "Aku tahu kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membuat kontrak dengan Malaikat Jatuh?" semua orang mengangguk.

Cao Cao menatap semua anggotanya, sejujurnya ia benci membuat kontrak dengan Malaikat Jatuh, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi bahwa tidak ada salahnya membuat kontrak dengan musuh yang harus di hancurkan, lagi pula jika rencana ini sukses ia tidak perlu repot-repot menghancurkan yang lainnya.

Cao Cao mulai menjelaskan rencananya membuat kontrak dengan Malaikat Jatuh, semua anggota mengangguk paham dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Cao Cao, memang jika rencana ini sukses mereka tinggal menghabisi para Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Dragons yang tersisa, karena ulah merekalah para manusia hidup tidak tenang.

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata Jonathan, "Aku yang akan mengambil misi ini." nada kebencian keluar dari mulut Jonathan, ia jadi ingat adik kembarnya yang bergabung dengan fraksi Iblis, ia tidak menyangka kenapa adik kembarnya mengkhianati mereka.

Cao Cao menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Jonathan, aku ada misi lain untukmu," Jonathan tampak terkejut dengan ucapan ketua dari Hero Fraction, "Biar Heracles yang akan menjalankan misi ini." kata Cao Cao kemudian.

"Tapi-."

"Aku tahu kamu sangat benci dengan Jeanne yang membelot dari kita, tapi kali ini aku mohon padamu untuk menuruti perintahku." katanya mencoba membuat salah satu anggota paham, "Lagi pula misi yang akan aku berikan tidak kalah menarik dengan misi yang aku berikan pada Heracles." dengan berat hati Jonathan mengangguk.

Jonathan menatap Heracles, "Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu kalau Jeanne adalah milikku." katanya memandang tajam Heracles, ia tahu kalau Heracles adalah orang yang tidak pandang bulu untuk menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Heracles tertawa sarkastik, "Aku tidak janji dengan itu." katanya dengan seringai wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kau..." geram Jonathan, ia telah berjanji bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang harus menghabisi adik kembarnya.

Melihat Jonathan mengeram, Heracles makin tertawa keras, sementara yang lain hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Georg, begitu juga dengan Leonardo dan Siegfried mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Georg.

"Tenang saja aku juga mempunyai misi untuk kalian bertiga." kata Cao Cao, mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

Cao Cao menyeringai, ia tidak sabar untuk melihat kehancuran yang akan terjadi nanti, saat itulah ia dan para Hero Fraction lainnya akan muncul sebagai penyelamat umat manusia dari para Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Dragons. Dan sejarah akan menulis nama mereka sebagai pahlawan bagi umat manusia.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Kota Vatikan, adalah sebuah tempat suci bagi para penganut ajaran Kristen Katolik, di sebuah gereja terbesar yang di beri nama **St. Peter's Basilica** terdapat tiga orang suster sekaligus exorcist, salah satu dari mereka baru saja menerima perintah dari Malaikat bergelar Seraph.

Mereka bertiga adalah Griselda Quarta, Xenovia Quarta dan Iriana Shidou.

"Xenovia dan Iriana," kata Griselda, kedua gadis yang merupakan suster sekaligus exorcist memandang Griselda dengan tanda tanya.

Pasalnya Xenovia sedikit takut ketika Griselda sudah memasuki mode profesionalnya, mengingat kalau Griselda adalah wali sah dan swordmaster bagi dirinya.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah misi dari Gabriel-sama kalau ada beberapa _Excalibur_ yang di curi oleh para Malaikat Jatuh." pernyataan ini sukses membuat Xenovia maupun Iriana terkejut.

 **Excalibur** adalah pedang suci, awalnya hanya ada satu _Excalibur_ sebelum _Excalibur_ rusak dan berkat para alchemy gereja _Excalibur_ di buat menjadi tujuh bagian dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda.

 _Excalibur_ yang terbagi menjadi tujuh adalah sebagai berikut; **Excalibur Destruction** , **Excalibur Mimic** , **Excalibur Rapidly** , **Excalibur Nightmare** , **Excalibur Transparency** , **Excalibur Ruler** dan **Excalibur Blessing**.

Xenovia sang pemegang _Excalibur Destruction_ bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa di curi?" Iriana yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus partner yang memegang _Excalibur Mimic_ mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Xenovia.

Griselda menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, hanya saja terdengar kabar bahwa yang mencuri pedang _Excalibur_ berada di kota Kuoh." kata Griselda menjelaskan, "Aku ingin kalian berdua kesana dan mencari kebenarannya, jika memang benar adanya kalian boleh melakukan kontak fisik dengan Malaikat Jatuh yang mencuri pedang _Excalibur_ tersebut." Griselda menjelaskan misi yang akan di berikan kepada dua gadis cantik di depannya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti, lagi pula ada seorang teman yang ingin aku kunjungi disana." kata Iriana tersenyum, ia teringat teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Hyoudou Issei.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti," kata wanita yang merupakan pemimpin dari dua gadis di depannya, "Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian dalam misi kali ini. Amin!" katanya lagi.

"Amin!" kata Xenovia dan Iriana bersamaan.

Xenovia dan Iriana meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mereka berdua akan segera menuju kota Kuoh untuk mencari kebenaran tentang pedang-pedang _Excalibur_ yang di curi Malaikat Jatuh.

Setelah melihat kedua gadis itu pergi, Griselda menghela nafas panjang, "Semoga saja mereka berdua baik-baik saja, andai saja para exorcist lain yang berpengalaman ada disini pasti aku tidak akan mengirimkan mereka berdua." Griselda sangat tahu kalau misi kali ini sangatlah berbahaya, tapi ia akan selalu berdoa agar kedua gadis yang menjalankan misi dari Gabriel-sama selalu di beri perlindungan.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **[Tiga Pawn dari Kelompok Riser-sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**

Dingin, itulah suhu yang berada di area netral pertandingan antara Kelompok Menma dengan Kelompok Riser, sang _**Queen**_ dari Kelompok Menma baru saja mengalahkan ketiga bidak _**Pawn**_ yang berusaha untuk masuk ke area Taman Kota yang merupakan area milik Kelompok Menma.

Sementara di layar kaca semua tampak terkejut dengan pengumuman yang di berikan oleh wasit jalannya pertandingan antara Kelompok Menma melawan Kelompok Riser.

Semua Iblis menahan nafas mereka, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menyaksikan pertarungan yang sangat di nanti-nanti oleh mereka semua, tidak terkecuali Kelompok Kushina dan Kelompok Rias.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu _**Ice Princess**_ ," kata sosok cantik yang bernama Yubelluna sang _**Queen**_ dari Kelompok Riser, "Aku akui kamu bisa mengalahkan tiga _**Pawn**_ Riser-sama dengan mudah, tapi aku bukanlah mereka." Yubelluna bersiap-siap dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu _**Bomb Queen**_ ," kata Lavinia yang kini sudah menyatukan kedua tangannya di samping kanan, bersamaan dengan itu lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di depan kedua tangan yang menyatu tersebut, dan juga dua gelang di masing-masing pergelangan tangannya yang merupakan wujud dari _Sacred Gear_ miliknya bersinar, "Mari kita lihat siapa yang terkuat." katanya yang sudah dalam kuda-kuda siap menyerang Yubelluna.

Semua Iblis yang sebentar lagi akan menyaksikan pertarungan antar _**Queen**_ menelan ludah mereka masing-masing, ketegangan makin tercipta ketika mereka mulai menyerang satu sama lain.

 _ **"Fire Magic: Fire Bomb!"**_

 _ **"Ice-Make: Ice Wolf!"**_

Kedua serangan tersebut membentur satu sama lain dan menciptakan sebuah asap yang lumayan tebal, mereka bisa melihat kedua gadis cantik sama-sama menyeringai dan mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki satu tujuan yaitu menunjukan siapa _**Queen**_ terkuat di antara kedua kelompok tersebut.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Author's Note:** Fuih! Akhirnya selesai juga, saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini, ada beberapa karakter yang saya buat di chapter ini, saya harap para pembaca tidak kecewa.

Jika para pembaca bertanya apakah Bhima akan bergabung dengan Peerage Menma? Saya jawab iya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Untuk Sacred Gear Bhima saya kasih profil mengenai Sacred Gear tersebut.

 **Profile Sacred Gear**

 **Name**

• Raging Destruction

 **Other Names**

• Strength of the Bronze Bull

 **Type**

• Sacred Gear

 **Forms**

• (Secret)

 **Abilities**

• Menghancurkan apapun setelah menerima sebuah kontak dari objek.

 **Wielder's**

• Bhima

 **Appearance**

• Mempunyai bentuk berupa dua sarung tangan perunggu dengan masing-masing kepalan tangan berbentuk kepala banteng.

Selain itu saya berikan profil Naruto di Fanfiction Crossover ini.

 **Profile Character**

 **Name**

• Naruto Uzumaki

 **Race**

• Human

 **Nicknames**

• The Great Six Paths Sage

• Number One Unpredictable Ninja

 **Hair Color**

• Blonde

 **Eye Color**

• Blue

 **Abilities**

• Taijutsu

• Ninjutsu

• Kenjutsu

• Fūinjutsu

• Shurikenjutsu

• Senjutsu

• Wind Release

• Fire Release

• Lightning Release

• Water Release

• Earth Release

• Yin Release

• Yang Release

• Yin-Yang Release

• Lava Release

• Magnet Release

• Boil Release

 **Forms**

• Six Paths Senjutsu

• Nine Tailed Sage Mode

• Six Paths Sage Mode

 **Affiliations**

• Uzumaki Ramen

• Konohagakure

• Menma Gremory's Peerage (Mentor)

 **Status**

• Alive

 **Ranking**

• SSS-Rank Shinobi

Selain itu saya memberikan berikan sedikit mengenai tingkatan yang ada di Fanfiction ini.

 **Equal Ranking Devil and Shinobi.**

Super Devil = SSS-Rank Shinobi

Satan-Class Devil = SS-Rank Shinobi

Ultimate-Class Devil = S-Rank Shinobi

High-Class Devil = A-Rank Shinobi

Mid-Class Devil = B-Rank Shinobi

Low-Class Devil = C-Rank Shinobi

Saya harap para pembaca suka dengan karya-karya saya yang masih perlu banyak belajar ini, akhir kata saya undur diri.

Uzumaki Vantovehl Sign Out


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Strongest Human Race

 **Rate:** M

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Harem

 **Disclaimed:** I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD.

 **Summary:** Naruto tersedot kedalam Limbo saat menyegel Kaguya, tanpa di ketahui Naruto, beberapa temannya tersedot ke dimensi lain. Para bijū mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mengeluarkan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke dimensi yang penuh akan makhluk supernatural. Bagaimanakah petualangannya di dimensi tersebut?

 **Warning:** OOC, OC, Semi-Canon!Story, Semi-Godlike!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Semi-Immortal!Naruto and Etc.

 **Attention :** Cerita ini di buat hanya untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada unsur untuk memperjual-belikan cerita ini. Cerita ini juga tidak bermaksud untuk menyaingi karya Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Jadi apabila ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca, saya selaku author cerita ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 **Note:** Wow! Terima kasih yang sudah review, favorite dan follow karya saya yang masih perlu banyak belajar ini.

 **Q:** Apa Naruto akan menjadi Iblis?

 **A:** Tidak, karena sesuai dengan judul cerita ini dimana Naruto menjadi manusia terkuat, tentu saja saya akan memberi penjelasannya nanti.

 **Q:** Bukankah untuk memasuki Nine-Tail Sage Mode dan Six Paths Sage Mode membutuhkan bantuan Kurama dan Asura?

 **A:** Naruto tidak membutuhkan itu lagi karena chakra Kurama dan 8 bijuu lainnya sudah memberikan chakra tersebut pada Naruto sehingga chakra 9 biju menyatu dengan chakra Naruto. Baca di chapter 1.

 **Q:** Apa Naruto lebih kuat dari para Maou?

 **A:** Ya, tapi hanya dalam hal kekuatan. Tentu saja tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa para Maou bisa mengalahkan Naruto, karena bagaimana pun strategi, pengalaman, dan menganalisa kemampuan lawan menentukan kemenangan seseorang.

 **Q:** Kesannya bertele-tele?

 **A:** Maaf kalau begitu, saya hanya mencoba suasana baru, karena hampir setiap saya baca fandom crossover Naruto x Highschool DxD, sebagian semuanya sama yaitu, Naruto menjadi Iblis, mengagalkan pertunangan Riser dengan Rias, melawan Kokabiel dan yang paling kecewa setelah itu Discontinued sampai jamuran itu cerita di tinggalin begitu aja.

 **Q:** Kenapa Naruto tidak di pasangkan dengan wanita yang lebih tua?

 **A:** Karena saya suka dengan dengan persaingan. Rias dan Akeno adalah dua gadis yang menuju kedewasaan. Hinata, Sakura dan Kuroka adalah tiga wanita yang baru beranjak dewasa. Grayfia adalah wanita dewasa yang selalu menjunjung tinggi etika. Bagaimana persaingan mereka untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto, itulah yang menurut saya akan menjadi menarik.

Segitu aja mungkin yang bisa saya sampaikan, tidak menunggu waktu lama, silahkan baca chapter 4 ini.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Chapter 4: Rating Game!**

Keduanya saling pandang, mereka berdua saling tersenyum senang, dalam diri mereka seperti mendapatkan musuh yang harus di kalahkan.

Yubelluna, gadis cantik dari Kelompok Riser terbang dengan sayap Iblis-nya, ia sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang mengarah pada Lavinia, "Terima ini!" teriaknya, lingkaran sihir tersebut makin membara hingga akhirnya di lepaskan, _**"Fire Magic: Fire Breath!"**_ Gelombang sihir api menuju Lavinia.

Gadis berambut pirang tidak tinggal diam, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan merentangkannya lurus kedepan, "Rasakan seranganku!" sebuah bazoka yang terbuat dari es muncul di kedua tangan Lavinia dan mengarahkannya pada Yubelluna, _**"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"**_ tembakan gelombang air es milik Lavinia bergerak dengan cepat dan menuju gelombang sihir api Yubelluna.

Kedua serangan tersebut terbentur, kedua gadis masih menyalurkan energi Iblis mereka untuk mempertahankan serangan satu sama lain.

Sepertinya hukum alam berbicara di dalam pertarungan mereka, es akan kalah dengan api, seperti halnya saat ini, sihir api Yubelluna melahap habis gelombang air es Lavinia, merasa bahwa serangannya kalah, Lavinia dengan cepat menghindari sihir api tersebut, dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

"Jangan kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja!?" kedua tangan Lavinia kini di selimuti gelombang es lalu menghentakannya ke tanah, _**"Ice Geyser!"**_ duri-duri es merambat menuju Yubelluna dan saat tepat berada di bawah Yubelluna yang masih dalam keadaan terbang, duri-duri tersebut menjulang tinggi hingga membungkus Yubelluna dengan es.

Semua penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan bidak _**Queen**_ terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan dua gadis yang sedang bertarung.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Akeno, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Lavinia bisa mengalahkan Yubelluna.

"Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai." kata Kushina mengamati jalannya pertarungan calon menantunya, Akeno yang mendengar itu langsung melihat kearah Kushina sesaat kemudian memandang layar kaca dengan seksama.

Akeno bisa melihat kalau Lavinia tidak menurunkan kuda-kuda, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Kushina, sudah jelas-jelas Yubelluna terbungkus oleh duri-duri es, bagaimana mungkin pertarungan baru saja di mulai. Akeno membulatkan matanya ketika es tersebut mulai mencair.

Di dalam arena, tepatnya di dalam duri-duri es yang membungkus Yubelluna tiba-tiba saja meleleh, _**"Fire Magic: Fire Heat!"**_ sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tepat dimana Yubelluna terbungkus es.

Es yang membungkus Yubelluna mulai menghilang, dan menampilkan Yubelluna yang tidak terluka sedikit pun akibat serangan Lavinia.

"Kamu boleh juga _**Ice Princess**_." puji Yubelluna.

"Kamu juga _**Bomb Queen**_." balas Lavinia memuji Yubelluna.

Keduanya menaikan energi Iblis mereka, keduanya bersiap menyerang kembali satu sama lain, lingkaran sihir terbentuk di depan Yubelluna, dengan lantang ia meneriakan nama tekniknya, _**"Fire Magic: Phoenix Blast!**_ " serangan sihir api dengan bentuk burung api menuju Lavinia.

Lavinia yang terkejut dengan kecepatan dari serangan tersebut buru-buru melakukan tekniknya, _**"Ice-Make: Ice Shield!"**_ kekasih dari Menma Gremory menghentakan kedua tangannya ke permukaan tanah, sebuah perisai berukuran besar tercipta di depan Lavinia.

Benturan terjadi, serangan dari Yubelluna dapat tertahan dengan sempurna, awalnya Lavinia ingin menyerang Yubelluna dengan _**Ice-Make: White Ice Dragon**_ , tapi sayang serang Yubelluna lebih cepat.

 _'Sial! Aku tidak menyangka serangan tadi lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.'_ batin Lavinia, ia bisa melihat Yubelluna masih terbang bebas di atasnya, menghela nafas sebentar ia mengeluarkan sihirnya, _**"Ice Wings!"**_ dua pasang sayap kupu-kupu terbuat dari es muncul di punggung Lavinia dan membawa gadis tersebut terbang sejajar dengan Yubelluna.

Boleh di bilang Lavinia sedikit lebih menyukai sayapnya yang ini ketimbang sayap Iblis, meski dalam pertarungan Lavinia masih saja memperhatikan fasion, begitulah wanita, apapun situasinya yang terpenting adalah penampilan.

Di layar kaca para gadis Iblis yang melihat pertarungan tersebut berteriak dengan senang, apalagi saat Lavinia mengeluarkan dua pasang sayap berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Kyaaa! Lavinia-chan sangat keren dan manis?!"

"Kyaaa! Aku suka sayap Lavinia-chan!"

Sedangkan para pemuda yang mendengar teriakan para gadis menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, _'Demi Maou-sama!'_ batin para pemuda Iblis.

Memang tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Kushina yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan antara Lavinia melawan Yubelluna sangat senang karena menurut Kushina kalau Menma tidak salah pilih calon istri dan menantu untuk Kushina dan Minato.

"Mari berdansa?!" teriak Lavinia keras di sertai seringai sadis.

"M-Madara?!" teriak Tsunade yang melihat seringai sadis Lavinia, ia pernah melihat seringai tersebut sebelumnya.

Kelompok Kushina menatap Tsunade dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu dengan Madara, Tsunade?" tanya Minato, ia heran kenapa Tsunade tiba-tiba berteriak dengan nama Madara.

"S-seringai di wajah L-Lavinia-chan mengingatkan aku dengan M-Madara!" Tsunade menelan ludahnya ketika berkata seperti itu, "A-aku tidak akan lupa dengan seringai wajah itu, seakan-akan memberikan kesakitan yang luar biasa." lagi, Tsunade menelan ludahnya.

Kelompok Kushina terbengong ketika mendengar ucapan Tsunade, mereka tahu siapa itu Madara, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Minato yang sempat bertarung dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara juga terbengong, memang Tsunade sudah memberitahu kalau orang bertopeng yang menyerang dan membebaskan Kyūbi bukanlah Madara melainkan Obito Uchiha yang merupakan muridnya.

Kelompok Rias dan Kelompok Sirzechs yang sedari tadi diam saja juga heran kenapa Tsunade Senju yang terkenal sebagai salah satu wanita terkuat di dunia bawah begitu ketakutan menyebutkan nama Madara. Dalam benak mereka bertanya-tanya? Siapa itu Madara?

Kelompok Kushina, Rias dan Sirzechs kembali melihat dan memperhatikan lagi jalannya pertarungan antar _**Queen**_ yang tersaji di layar kaca di depan mereka.

Lavinia melesat dengan cepat, ia memukul Yubelluna dengan serangan beruntun dan di akhiri dengan serangan telak, _**"Ice Blizzard Knuckles!"**_ hantaman keras menghantam perut Yubelluna, tapi tidak sampai situ, ternyata itu masih berlanjut, tangan-tangan es yang muncul dari serangan Lavinia menghantam Yubelluna berkali-kali hingga membuat Yubelluna terdorong dan menabrak gedung yang tinggi.

Yubelluna mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, ia mencoba bangkit dan menatap tajam Lavinia, badannya serasa remuk redam.

"Lemah!" kata Lavinia, "Menyedihkan!" Lavinia menyeringai dengan wajah sadis, ia teringat kata-kata dari sensei-nya.

 _"Kau tahu Lavinia, kamu mendekati sempurna." kata Naruto tersenyum hingga membuat gadis berambut pirang mengeluarkan semburat merah._

 _"M-maaf Naruto-sensei, tapi aku sudah jadi milik Menma-kun." kata Lavinia yang masih mengeluarkan rona merah._

 _Naruto terbengong dan sweatdrop dengan perkataan kekasih adik angkatnya, kemudian ia tertawa keras._

 _"Eh..." Lavinia bingung ketika sang sensei tertawa, "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya bingung._

 _"Tentu saja Lavinia," kata Naruto, "Maksudku kamu mendekati sempurna dengan bidak_ _ **Queen**_ _yang ada di dalam tubuhmu." kini Lavinia mengeluarkan rona merah karena malu, gadis kekasih Menma berpikir kalau sang sensei sedang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ternyata ia salah._

 _Lavinia memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa sang sensei bilang seperti itu._

 _"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan pencipta_ _ **Evil Pieces**_ _, ia bisa membuat sesuatu yang sangat bagus, aku tidak menyangka kalau ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini," Lavinia makin tidak mengerti perkataan kakak angkat dari kekasihnya, "Itulah kenapa aku bilang kalau kamu mendekati sempurna." katanya melanjutkan._

 _Lavinia makin di buat bingung dengan perkataan sang sensei._

 _"Kau tahu kalau bidak_ _ **Queen**_ _merupakan gabungan dari_ _ **Bishop**_ _,_ _ **Rook**_ _dan_ _ **Knight**_ _?" tanya Naruto. Lavinia mengangguk, "Maka dari itu aku bilang kalau kamu mendekati sempurna"_

 _"Maksud sensei apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Lavinia, ia memang tidak paham dengan perkataan dari sang sensei._

 _"Maksudku adalah harusnya kamu itu sempurna dan bukan mendekati sempurna," kata Naruto, "Kamu menyia-nyiakan kemampuan bidak_ _ **Knight**_ _dan_ _ **Rook**_ _yang ada di dalam bidak_ _ **Queen**_ _." Lavinia paham apa yang di katakan Naruto, memang selama ini ia hanya menggunakan kemampuan_ _ **Bishop**_ _di banding kemampuan_ _ **Rook**_ _dan_ _ **Knight**_ _._

 _"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Lavinia menundukan kepala, 'Ternyata selama ini aku telah mengabaikan aspek_ _ **Knight**_ _dan_ _ **Rook**_ _yang ada pada bidak_ _ **Queen**_ _.' sesal Lavinia._

 _"Tenang saja aku akan membuatmu menjadi_ _ **Queen**_ _yang sempurna." seringai sadis di wajah Naruto terlihat jelas, bisa di bilang ia akan merubah sosok Lavinia yang lemah lembut menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat gadis berambut pirang tersebut bertarung._

Lavinia merinding ketika mengingat itu, jujur saja pelatihan yang di berikan oleh sang sensei begitu berat di banding dengan yang lainnya, tapi kini ia telah menyadari apa yang di ajarkan sensei-nya sangat berguna, dan entah kenapa saat bertarung dengan seseorang yang memiliki level berada di bawahnya ia jadi sedikit lebih arogan, ia juga heran kenapa ia sangat senang ketika menjadi seperti itu.

Apa karena ia sudah menjadi sempurna untuk bidak _**Queen**_ hingga akhirnya ia bersikap seperti itu saat bertarung dengan seseorang yang memiliki level berada di bawahnya. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Lavinia menikmati sosok baru saat ia bertarung dengan seseorang yang memiliki level berada di bawah dirinya.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu jalang?!" Yubelluna mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia benci dengan pandangan merendah Lavinia.

Yubelluna segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan mengarahkannya pada Lavinia, tapi sayang Lavinia sedari tadi terbang di udara sudah berada di depannya, gadis berambut pirang kekasih dari Menma mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan memandang Yubelluna dengan pandangan merendah.

"Selamat tinggal lemah." ejek Lavinia, dengan sekali hantaman kaki kanan yang di selimuti gelombang air es ciptaan Lavinia tepat mengenai leher Yubelluna, _**"Ice-Shake Impact!"**_ hantaman tersebut menyebabkan Yubelluna mencium tanah dan yang lebih mengejutkan membuat tanah tersebut hancur dan berbentuk kawah es yang lumayan besar akibat serangan Lavinia.

Yubelluna tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar terasa di hantam berton-ton palu raksasa, sedikit demi sedikit Yubelluna mulai menghilang hingga akhirnya menjadi butiran-butiran kaca lalu menghilang.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **[Queen dari Kelompok Riser-sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**

Semuanya terbengong di depan layar kaca besar yang berada di kediaman Lucifer, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Lavinia mempunyai power dan speed yang bisa di bilang hampir menyamai bidak _**Rook**_ dan _**Knight**_.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Lavinia-chan seperti ini." pria dewasa berambut pirang mengingat-ingat saat dimana ia melatih kekasih putra bungsunya, sungguh ia baru pertama kali melihat Lavinia menggunakan aspek _**Rook**_ dan _**Knight**_ saat bertarung, "Lavinia seakan-akan berubah menjadi _**Queen**_ sejati." ujarnya kemudian di sertai senyuman.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minato ikut tersenyum, "Dia benar-benar calon menantu yang hebat. Bukan begitu Minato?" tanya Kushina.

Minato mengangguk.

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Minato mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tertinggal dengan Lavinia, bisa di katakan bahwa ia dan Lavinia adalah rival sekaligus sahabat.

Rias yang melihat Akeno memandang tajam layar kaca mau tidak mau tersenyum, ia bisa melihat tekad kuat dalam diri Akeno, ia sungguh merasa beruntung Menma datang dengan Kelompoknya untuk menggagalkan pertunangan dirinya dengan Riser, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau itu semua akan membuat anggota Peerage-nya menjadi lebih termotivasi dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sementara itu di area Gereja Tua, Riser mendengar bahwa Yubelluna di kalahkan oleh Lavinia menggeram dan mengumpat kasar.

"Brengsek! Kenapa Yubelluna harus kalah!?" Riser memang menaruh harapan besar pada Yubelluna karena ia percaya bahwa _**Queen**_ -nya mampu mengalahkan sebagian besar anggota Kelompok Menma, tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah kekecewaan.

Andai saja Ravel Phenex sang adik tidak ambil lagi oleh Ibunya, ia yakin bahwa bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan mudah tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Isabela dan Xuelan, dua anggota kelompoknya yang tersisa.

Andai saja ia meminta Ibunya menunda untuk mengambil Ravel kembali, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini, ia memang meminjam bidak _**Bishop**_ yang sekaligus adik perempuannya pada Ibunya ketika menjalani Rating Game melawan Kelompok Rias, tapi setelah itu sang Ibu meminta kembali Ravel menjadi anggota Peerage Ibunya.

Lavinia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, _"Menma-kun, Yubelluna sudah aku bereskan."_ kata Lavinia lewat alat komunikasi.

 _"Bagus! Aku akan kesana, tunggu aku Lavinia-chan."_ Menma yang sedari tadi duduk di _**Journalist Club**_ bangun dan berjalan menuju tempat kekasihnya, _"Untuk semuanya, kita menuju tempat Lavinia-chan."_ katanya sambil berjalan, _"Untuk Murayama dan Katase, aku serahkan dua_ _ **Rook**_ _itu pada kalian."_

Jeanne yang awalnya berlari menuju tempat Murayama dan Katase berhenti setelah mendengar perintah dari sang _**King**_ , begitu juga Kalawarner dan Raynare yang menjaga tempat mereka mulai menuju tempat dimana Lavinia berada.

Sementara itu Murayama dan Katase mengangguk paham dengan apa yang di katakan oleh _**King**_ mereka.

 _"Baik Menma-sama!"_ kata semua anggota kelompoknya kecuali Menma dan Lavinia.

Hilang sudah harapan Riser untuk menjadikan Lavinia menjadi budak seks sekaligus _**Bishop**_ dalam kelompoknya, tapi ia menyeringai, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia yakin bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Menma dan anggota kelompoknya.

"Heh! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan _Half-Breed_ itu! Lihat saja, aku akan menjadikan kekasihnya budak seks!" ia tertawa keras, ia sangat yakin akan menang melawan Menma, "Dia tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan denganku yang seorang Phenex ini!" Riser tertawa makin keras.

Sementara itu, Murayama dan Katase kini sudah berada tepat di depan dua _**Rook**_ Kelompok Riser.

"Akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga." kata Isabela, gadis cantik yang wajahnya tertutup topeng di bagian kanan.

"Tentu saja kami berdua akan datang, lagi pula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menebas kepala kalian dengan pedang ini," Katase mencabut pedangnya yang berada di pinggang kanan, "Bukan begitu Murayama?"

"Yep! Kamu benar sekali Katase," kata Murayama yang belum mencabut pedang dari pinggang kirinya, "Aku yang akan melawan gadis bercepol dua itu Katase." katanya dengan tersenyum, Katase mengangguk.

"Majulah jika kalian benar-benar bisa mengalahkan kami berdua ini." Xuelan, nama gadis bercepol dua tersenyum menantang dua _**Pawn**_ di depannya.

Murayama dan Katase saling pandang kemudian mereka berdua berteriak.

 _ **"Promotion!**_ " bidak _**Pawn**_ keluar dari dada Murayama dan Katase, _**"Knight!"**_ katanya secara bersamaan kemudian bidak _**Pawn**_ tersebut berubah menjadi bidak _**Knight**_ dan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh dua gadis cantik anggota Kelompok Menma.

"Bersiaplah kalian berdua!" kata Katase, "Karena kami tidak akan menahan diri melawan kalian berdua." katanya menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Katase dan Murayama menatap Isabela dan Xuelan. Katase sendiri sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Memegang gagang samurainya dengan tangan kiri dan membuatnya secara horizontal dan bagian sisi tajam terbalik, tangan kanannya menjulur kedepan di samping mata pedang samurai.

Sōji Okita, _**Knight**_ dari Kelompok Lucifer yang mengkonsumsi dua bidak _**Knight**_ menatap kuda-kuda dari Katase dengan ketidak percayaan dan terkejut bukan main.

 _ **"Gatotsu Ishiki!"**_ gumam Sōji, Kelompok Lucifer yang mendengar perkataan itu menatap Sōji.

"Apa maksudmu Sōji-kun?" Marie Catherine Laveau, istri dari Sirzechs Lucifer sekaligus _**Queen**_ dan ibu dari Millicas Gremory, ia merupakan salah satu yang marah saat Riser Phenex menyebutkan kata _Half-Breed_ , mengingat bahwa Millicas putranya bukan Iblis Murni.

Marie Catherine Laveau bertemu Sirzechs saat ia melakukan ritual pemanggilan Iblis, saat itu yang terpanggil adalah Sirzechs, saat itu pula keduanya jatuh cinta dan menikah setelah Sirzechs membuat Marie menjadi Iblis Reinkarnasi dengan menggunakan bidak _**Queen**_.

Marie Catherine Laveau merupakan salah satu wanita terkuat di dunia bawah, ia menguasai sihir tingkat atas.

Sōji Okita menatap Marie, "Kuda-kuda yang di gunakan gadis itu adalah kuda-kuda yang sama di gunakan oleh Hajime Saitō yang merupakan kapten divisi tiga _Shinsengumi_." katanya, Kelompok Lucifer mendengar penjelasan Sōji terkejut bukan main, "Aku kira gaya bertarung itu sudah hilang." _**Knight**_ dari Kelompok Lucifer tersenyum tipis.

Kelompok Lucifer mengangguk-ngangguk, mereka tahu betul kalau _**Knight**_ mereka merupakan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ , jadi sudah sepantasnya _**Knight**_ mereka terkejut.

Sōji Okita yakin kalau gadis yang merupakan _**Pawn**_ dari Kelompok Menma adalah keturunan dari salah satu rekannya dari _Shinsengumi_.

"Biar aku saja yang maju Xuelan, kamu mundur saja." Isabela, gadis yang merupakan _**Rook**_ meminta rekannya untuk mundur.

"Aku serahkan dia padamu," kata Xuelan mundur untuk melihat pertarungan antara Isabela melawan Katase, "Habisi juga gadis jalang yang satunya, setelah itu kita ketempat Riser-sama." katanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja, aku akan habisi mereka dengan cepat," Isabela mulai berlari kemudian melompat lalu melakukan gerakan Axe Kick, _**"Powerkick Bomb!"**_ teriak Isabela.

Katase melepaskan kuda-kudanya dan bersalto ke belakang sebanyak dua kali guna menghindari serangan Isabela kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang sama dan menyerang Isabela dengan serangan menjulur kedepan dengan maksud menusuk kepala Isabela, Isabela yang mengetahui itu menghindar kearah kiri, tapi sayang pipi kanannya tergores oleh serangan Katase.

Isabela memegang pipi kanannya yang tergores pedang samurai Katase, "Bangsat! Wanita jalang murahan!" ia membalikan badan dan menyerang Katase dengan membabi buta.

Katase menghindari semua serangan dari Xuelan tenang, sesekali ia balas menyerang dengan menebas secara horizontal, vertikal maupun diagonal, tapi itu semua bisa di hindari oleh Isabela dengan mudah.

Ketika Isabela melakukan gerakan Rolling Axe Kick, Katase bersalto sebanyak tiga kali dan melakukan kuda-kuda yang sama, kali ini ia memegang ujung mata pedang dengan jari telunjuknya dan bergumam, _**"Gatotsu Zeroshiki!"**_ dengan cepat ia memotong jarak dan melompat lurus kedepan dengan pedang di arahkan secara horizontal tepat mengenai leher Isabela, Isabela tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang tidak terduga memegang lehernya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Bajingan!" itulah teriakan terakhir yang Katase dengar sebelum tubuh Isabela ambruk dan menghilang dari arena pertarungan Rating Game.

Xuelan yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan mulai menyerang Katase yang dalam keadaan tidak siap, tapi sayang sebuah siluet putih lewat di depannya dan ia merasakan kalau lehernya tertebas, tanpa banyak suara Xuelan ambruk dan menghilang dari arena pertarungan.

 _ **"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū!"**_ Murayama memasukan pedangnya dengan lambat ke dalam sarung di pinggang kirinya, _**"Ryūsōsen - Garami!"**_ ia membalikan badan dan tersenyum kearah Katase, "Kamu lengah Katase." katanya memperingati.

Katase menghela nafas panjang, "Terima kasih Murayama," balas Katase berterima kasih, _"Menma-sama, dua_ _ **Rook**_ _sudah kami bereskan."_ kata Katase memberitahu Menma lewat alat komunikasi.

 _"Bagus, sekarang kalian ketempat Lavinia-chan, aku tunggu disana."_ kata Menma yang berlari menuju tempat Lavinia.

 _"Baik,"_ kata Katase, "Ayo kita ke tempat Lavinia-senpai." Murayama mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat Lavinia seperti yang di perintahkan Menma.

 **[Dua Rook dari Kelompok Riser-sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan]**

Semua Iblis yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut terkejut bukan main, terutama Sōji Okita yang melihat kuda-kuda Murayama dan menebas leher Xuelan dengan sangat cepat, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat jurus itu lagi di pertandingan antara Kelompok Menma melawan Kelompok Riser.

Sōji Okita melihat Murayama membungkukan badannya sedikit dan menaruh tangan kanan tepat di gagang pedangnya kemudian berlari dan memotong jarak dengan cepat lalu mencabut pedangnya dan menebas leher Xuelan dengan sangat cepat.

 _'Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah_ _ **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūsōsen - Garami**_ _milik Genzai Kawakami yang mendapat julukan Hitokiri Battōsai!'_ batin Sōji terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau dua _**Pawn**_ milik Menma mengetahui teknik tersebut, ia menatap Rias yang sedang terkejut dan berteriak, "Rias-sama!"

Rias terlonjak kaget, begitu juga yang lainnya, mereka menatap Sōji Okita dengan bingung.

"Siapa nama dua gadis _**Pawn**_ milik Menma-sama?" tanya Sōji.

"Katase dan Murayama," kata Rias dengan cepat.

Sōji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nama marga mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Katase Saitō dan Murayama Kawakami," kali ini bukan Rias yang menjawab, melainkan Issei yang pernah satu kelas dengan Katase dan Murayama saat tahun pertama, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sōji tersenyum lalu tertawa dengan keras, semua orang memandang salah satu _**Knight**_ terbaik di dunia bawah dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka kalau keturunan mereka berdua bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, mengingat Hajime Saitō dan Genzai Kawakami saling bermusuhan saat periode Bakumatsu.'_ batinnya tertawa miris sekaligus senang, ia berniat mengajak kedua gadis tersebut untuk latih tanding bersamanya nanti.

Semua Iblis menatap layar kembali, mereka menghiraukan tawa dari Sōji Okita, mereka semua meneguk ludah masing-masing, pertarungan belum berakhir sebelum _**King**_ dari lawan di jatuhkan, dalam benak mereka sudah tidak sabar menantikan pertarungan terakhir antara Kelompok Menma melawan Riser.

Sebagian dari mereka yang bukan Iblis Murni melainkan Iblis Campuran berharap bahwa Riser dapat di kalahkan.

Lord Phenex dan Lady Phenex yang sedari tadi diam saja menutup matanya, mereka berdua berharap bahwa putranya kalah di pertandingan ini, karena mereka yakin kalau putranya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah kalah dari Kelompok Menma, tidak lupa mereka akan meminta maaf pada Kushina Gremory dan Minato Namikaze karena ulah putra mereka yang mengejek putra dari Kelompok peringkat 2 dalam Rating Game.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Malaikat Jatuh.

Selama Great War, mereka banyak kehilangan anggota mereka, terlebih mereka kehilangan beberapa pemimpin mereka, di antara mereka hanya ada beberapa pemimpin yang masih hidup.

Sebut saja namanya Azazel selaku Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Shemhazai selaku Wakil Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Baraqiel selaku Cadre Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel selaku Cadre Malaikat Jatuh dan Araqiel selaku Head Cadre Malaikat Jatuh.

Di antara mereka ada yang memiliki enam pasang sayap yang menandakan bahwa mereka memiliki level setara dengan _Satan-Class Devil_ , mereka adalah Azazel, Shemhazai dan Araqiel.

Ada pula yang memiliki lima pasang sayap, mereka adalah Baraqiel dan Kokabiel, mereka yang memiliki lima pasang sayap setara dengan _Ultimate-Class Devil_.

Tokyo, sebuah kota maju di Jepang, di salah satu gereja yang terabaikan terdapat tiga Malaikat Jatuh, mereka bertiga adalah Araqiel, Kokabiel dan Dohnaseek yang selamat dari serangan Kelompok Gremory saat bergabung dengan Raynare.

"Araqiel, bagaimana perjanjian kita dengan Fraksi Pahlawan?" tanya Kokabiel yang duduk di salah satu kursi gereja.

Araqiel yang duduk di meja mimbar menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menyeringai, "Tenang saja, mereka setuju dengan proposal yang kita ajukan." jawab Araqiel, "Dohnaseek, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanyanya pada Malaikat Jatuh yang ia selamatkan saat bersiteru dengan Kelompok Gremory.

Dengan senyuman penuh arti, Dohnaseek membentangkan sayapnya, Araqiel dan Kokabiel bisa melihat tiga pasang sayap terbentang di punggung Dohnaseek dengan indahnya.

"Bagus, sekarang kamu sudah sekelas dengan _High-Class Devil_." kata Araqiel senang, karena sudah jarang Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki sayap lebih dari satu pasang untuk saat ini.

Dohnaseek mengangguk, "Ini semua berkat anda berdua Araqiel-sama, Kokabiel-sama." katanya dengan nada hormat.

"Andai Azazel tidak memiliki hobi laknat itu, ia pasti bisa aku hasut untuk menciptakan _Second Great War_." kata Araqiel penuh sesal, ia tidak menyangka kalau teman seperjuangannya lebih senang meneliti _Sacred Gear_ ketimbang membalas perbuatan para Malaikat dan Iblis saat _Great War_ dulu.

Kokabiel tersenyum sinis ketika Araqiel menyebutkan nama Azazel, "Tenang saja, lagi pula jika rencana kita berhasil, Azazel pasti akan terseret kedalam perang ini." katanya sedikit tertawa.

"Kamu benar Kokabiel, Azazel pasti akan ikut bersama kita dan bangsa kita akan jadi bangsa terkuat di antara tiga Fraksi ini!" katanya seraya tertawa girang, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi para Malaikat maupun Iblis saat perang nanti.

Kokabiel dan Dohnaseek ikut tertawa, terlebih Dohnaseek yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Raynare dan Kalawarner yang membelot ke Fraksi Iblis.

"Kapan kita akan menyerang kota Kuoh Araqiel-sama?" tanya Dohnaseek penuh semangat dan dendam pada Raynare dan Kalawarner.

Araqiel menatap Dohnaseek dengan senyuman sadis, "Satu bulan lagi kita akan serang kota Kuoh," jawab Araqiel, "Lagi pula pasukan kita saat ini belum cukup untuk melakukan penyerangan." katanya menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan Clan Oda? Apa mereka setuju bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Kokabiel.

Clan Oda adalah salah satu Clan Yakuza yang berada di Shibuya, mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukan kontrak dengan Azazel dan Araqiel.

Clan Oda bukanlah Clan Yakuza biasa, mereka mengetahui dunia supernatural dan memiliki senjata berupa pistol cahaya dan pedang cahaya yang dapat melukai bangsa-bangsa supernatural.

Clan Oda di pimpin oleh Noburagi Oda yang statusnya tidak di akui oleh pemerintah jepang sebagai keturunan dari Nobunaga Oda, ia memiliki seorang putri yang cantik bernama Nubuna Oda.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa Malaikat Jatuh untuk mengadakan kontrak dengan Clan Oda," kata Araqiel, "Jika mereka menolak, aku sudah memberikan intruksi kepada beberapa Malaikat Jatuh tersebut untuk membantai habis Clan Oda sampai tidak bersisa." ia tahu kalau Clan Oda sedikitnya loyal kepada Azazel ketimbang dirinya. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk menghabisi Clan Oda jika tidak setuju dengan kontrak yang ia buat.

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata Kokabiel, "Aku sudah tidak sabar menghabisi para Iblis dan Malaikat itu." Kokabiel tertawa sadis, di ikuti oleh Araqiel dan Dohnaseek.

Satu bulan lagi kota Kuoh akan dilanda bencana besar dengan kedatangan Head Cadre dan Cadre Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin menciptakan _**Second Great War.**_

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Shibuya.

Merupakan tempat dimana para Yakuza sering berperang, di antara para Yakuza tersebut ada Clan Yakuza yang terkenal yaitu Clan Oda, Clan yang didirikan oleh Noburagi Oda.

Clan tersebut bukanlah Clan biasa, bukan hanya berperang dengan sesama Yakuza tapi mereka juga sering menghabisi para Exorcist dan Iblis Liar yang mengusik wilayah mereka.

Clan Oda termasuk salah satu clan yang meminta bantuan Malaikat Jatuh untuk menghabisi para Iblis Liar yang tidak bisa mereka tangani.

Di sebuah Mansion besar, tepatnya adalah Mansion Clan Oda tercium bau darah bekas pertempuran antara Clan Oda dengan 20 Malaikat Jatuh, mereka tidak menyetujui kontrak yang di ajukan oleh Araqiel, dan sebagai balasannya para Malaikat Jatuh membantai habis Clan Oda, dari 20 Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa adalah 7 Malaikat Jatuh.

"Araqiel-sama pasti tidak akan senang mendengar ini." kata salah satu Malaikat Jatuh.

"Kamu benar teman, andai mereka mau menanda tangani kontrak ini pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini." kata Malaikat Jatuh lainnya.

Di depan pintu masuk terlihat gadis cantik, ia adalah Nobuna Oda, putri dari Noburagi Oda, ia menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya, ia tahu kalau hari ini ayahnya mengadakan pertemuan dengan Malaikat Jatuh untuk menanda tangani kontrak dengan Araqiel yang merupakan Head Cadre Malaikat Jatuh, makanya tadi ia keluar sebentar dan kembali lagi, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Mansion-nya kini sudah jadi lautan darah.

Air mata keluar dari kedua mata Nobuna, ia melihat kepala ayahnya di injak oleh salah satu dari tujuh Malaikat Jatuh, ia menggeram dan berteriak.

"Bangsat!" dengan penuh air mata Nobuna mengaktifkan _Sacred Gear_ miliknya yang bernama **Demon Gun**.

 _Demon Gun_ adalah salah satu _Sacred Gear_ langka, _Sacred Gear_ ini mempunyai bentuk machine gun yang terbentuk di tangan kanannya dengan wajah Iblis Jepang yang di kenal dengan nama Oni di sisi kanan machine gun tersebut.

Dengan penuh air mata Nobuna menembaki Malaikat Jatuh yang menginjak kepala ayahnya, Malaikat Jatuh tersebut langsung berubah menjadi debu ketika terkena beberapa tembakan, sedangkan Malaikat Jatuh yang lainnya terkejut lalu terbang di udara.

Para Malaikat Jatuh yang selamat dari serangan Nobuna langsung membuat _**Light Spear**_ dan melemparnya kearah Nobuna, dengan sigap Nobuna menghindari _**Light Spear**_ yang mengarah padanya dan mulai menembaki lagi.

"Bajingan! Kalian harus mati semua!" teriak Nabuna penuh akan amarah dan dendam, ketika itu pula _Demon Gun_ menjawab panggilan hati sang pemilik, wajah Oni di sisi kanan machine gun bersinar terang.

Para Malaikat Jatuh yang menyerang Nobuna terkejut bukan main, dan mereka lebih terkejut ketika Nobuna berkata sesuatu yang membuat mereka makin kesulitan menghadapi gadis berusia 17 tahun ini.

 _ **"Balance Breaker!"**_ teriak Nobuna dengan penuh air mata, _**"Rapidly of Demon Lord!"**_

Sacred Gear Nobuna berubah, kini ia memegang dua buah machine gun dengan gambar Oni di masing-masing sisinya, satu di tangan kanan dan satu di tangan kiri, di tambah satu buah machine gun di pundak kanannya, di punggungnya terdapat wajah Oni berukuran besar, kedua machine gun di masing-masing tangannya menyambung ke wajah Oni di punggungnya.

"Mati kalian semua bangsat!" teriaknya dengan penuh amarah, tiga Malaikat Jatuh sudah tumbang akibat tembakan dari _Sacred Gear_ milik Nobuna.

Merasa kewalahan ketiga Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa berusaha kabur dari serangan Nobuna Oda.

Sebelum mereka kabur, Nobuna Oda mendengar sebuah suara dari _Sacred Gear_ -nya untuk mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas.

 _ **"Demon Lord's Three Line Volley!"**_ tembakan dari kedua tangannya dan pundaknya jadi lebih cepat dan terarah dengan akurat, ketiga Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin kabur terkena tembakan tersebut, tidak sampai di situ kini tiga buah machine gun berubah menjadi pelontar rudal dan menembakannya tepat pada tiga Malaikat Jatuh yang mencoba kabur.

Ketiga Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin kabur mati dengan mengenaskan, tubuh mereka tidak berubah menjadi debu tapi hancur di hantam dengan rudal yang di keluarkan Nobuna Oda.

 _Sacred Gear_ Nobuna Oda sudah menghilang, gadis cantik tersebut berlari kearah ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Otou-sama..." katanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, ia bisa melihat ayahnya memegang sebuah dokumen kontrak, Nobuna mengambil dan membacanya, tidak lama kemudian ia membulatkan matanya, "Bajingan kau Araqiel?! Akan aku bunuh dengan tanganku ini?!" teriaknya kencang sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan karena baru pertama kali membangkitkan _Balance Breaker_.

Clan Oda, yang merupakan Clan Yakuza terbesar di Shibuya terbantai habis dengan menyisakan satu anggota keluarga, ia adalah Nobuna Oda yang merupakan putri tunggal Noburagi Oda, kini Nobuna Oda tahu harus kemana ia mencari Araqiel dan menghabisinya dengan kedua tangannya.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Kelompok Menma kini sudah berada di dalam Gereja Tua, mereka bisa melihat Riser duduk di mimbar dengan sangat arogan dan besar kepala.

"Jadi kalian sudah datang?" tanya Riser dengan nada arogannya, "Aku akui kalian sudah mengalahkan anggotaku, tapi kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." ia tertawa dengan keras dan penuh percaya diri.

"Menyerahlah Riser, kamu sudah kalah." kata Menma tenang, ia ingin sekali menghabisi Riser dengan tangannya sendiri karena sudah berani menghina kekasihnya dan akan menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai budak seks, "Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami semua." kata Menma menyeringai.

Mendengar perkataan Menma ia terdiam sesaat, ia menyeringai licik, "Tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah, hanya saja aku ingin satu lawan satu denganmu _Half-Breed_ ," katanya menghina Menma, "Apa kamu berani?" lanjutnya seraya menantang Menma.

Bukannya takut, Menma malah menyeringai sadis, ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu, ia akan membuat Riser tidak bisa menghina dia dan kelompoknya lagi, "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati aku akan menghabisimu _Fried Chicken_." katanya dengan seringai sadis seraya menghina Riser.

Kelompok Menma tertawa keras ketika _**King**_ mereka menghina Riser dengan sebutan _Fried Chicken_.

Riser yang merasa di hina menggertakan gigi-giginya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Kalian mundurlah, biar aku yang akan menghabisi _Fried Chicken ini_." perintah Menma.

"Tapi Menma-kun..."

Kata-kata Lavinia terpotong, "Tenang saja Lavinia-chan, aku tidak akan kalah dengannya." Menma menatap Lavinia yang berada di sebelahnya dengan senyuman, "Kamu harus percaya padaku bahwa aku akan mengalahkannya." tambahnya.

Lavinia menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum, "Buat dia merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa dia lupakan." tatapan Lavinia berubah menjadi tajam ketika menatap Riser yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Menma mengangguk dan bersiap melawan Riser.

Kelompok Menma mundur cukup jauh, mereka akan melihat _**King**_ mereka yang sudah di latih langsung oleh Naruto dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Habisi dia Menma-sama!" teriak semua anggota kelompoknya kecuali Lavinia.

Kedua _**King**_ sudah bersiap memulai pertarungannya, mereka menaikan energi mereka sampai-sampai menimbulkan keretakan di dalam Gereja Tua.

Sementara di layar kaca kediaman Lucifer para Iblis meneguk ludah mereka, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menyaksikan pertarungan antar _**King**_.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Author's Note:** Fuih! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini, aku harap kalian menyukainya seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya, perlu kalian tahu di chapter ini ada beberapa nama yang mungkin kalian tidak mengetahuinya.

 **Marie Catherine Laveau** adalah seorang praktisi voodoo dari New Orleans, di fanfiction ini saya buat ia tidak menikah dengan Jacques Paris seperti yang tertera di wikipedia tapi menikah dengan Sirzechs Lucifer saat ia melakukan ritual pemanggilan Iblis di usianya yang ke 25 tahun. Ia memiliki wajah cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat serta mata berwarna hijau.

 **Genzai Kawakami** adalah satu dari empat Hitokiri saat periode Bakumatsu, saya mengambil jurus dari Himura Kenshin sebagai gaya bertarungnya.

 **Saito Hajime** adalah kapten divisi tiga Shinsengumi, ia merupakan teman dekat dari Souji Okita, saya mengambil jurus Saito Hajime dari anime Samurai-X sebagai teknik berpedangnya.

 **Araqiel** adalah Malaikat Jatuh kedua di dalam Book of Enoch, saya menjadikan ia sebagai Head Cadre Malaikat Jatuh di fanfiction ini, sekaligus partner dari Kokabiel saat penyerangan nanti.

 **Noburagi Oda** adalah character OC saya yang tidak mengambil dari manapun, disini saya buat sebagai keturunan Nobunaga Oda.

 **Nobuna Oda** adalah versi wanita dari Nubonaga Oda sendiri, saya mengambil nama anime The Ambition of Oda Nubuna dan untuk Sacred Gear-nya saya ambil dari anime Nobunagun dan tentunya dengan nama yang saya karang sendiri, untuk jurus pamungkasnya saya ambil dari anime Nobunagun juga tapi dengan nama yang sedikit berbeda, bentuk Fisik Nobuna Oda sama seperti anime di The Ambition on Oda Nobuna.

Itulah beberapa penjelasan yang dapat saya berikan pada para pembaca sekalian, saya harap para pembaca menyukainya.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Nobuna Oda akan bergabung dengan Menma? Saya jawab Iya, saya juga akan menambahkan dua character dari anime Naruto sebagai anggota Peerage Menma.

Di fiction ini ada dua character utama yaitu Naruto Uzumaki dan Menma Gremory, jadi saya harap para pembaca memakluminya jika ada satu chapter yang dimana Naruto tidak nongol, seperti chapter ini.

Sekian dulu dari saya, saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua, untuk Chapter depan Rating Game akan selesai dan akan ada kejutan di chapter depan.

Uzumaki Vantovehl Sign Out.


End file.
